Disney's Oni no Kokoro (Heart of a Demon)
by TokuBrony94
Summary: In Ancient Japan, Yoko Murakami is about to be crowned the new Princess of Kyoto. However, problems have arose in the form of another mischievous personality within her name Astra and an army of demons being lead by the fearsome demon king Gouki. After being driven out of her kingdom, she journeys off to find someone who can help her end this madness.
1. Part 1

***KKD and TB come flying in on the magic carpet from Aladdin, KKD dressed as said Disney protagonist, TB dressed as the Genie, both flying over the Cinderella castle used in the modern Disney logo before landing on the grassy field a few yards away***

 **TB: Whoo! Now was that an entrance, or was that an entrance!?**

 **KKD: That was an entrance! *the two fist bump***

 **TB: It's summer, and after spending some time in Disney World, specifically Epcot, a Disney story came in my mind.**

 **KKD: That sounds great, man.**

 **TB: You know how there's princesses of different nationalities?**

 **KKD: Yea, I know that.**

 **TB: We've had a Native American Princess.**

 **KKD: Pocahontas.**

 **TB: A Chinese Princess.**

 **KKD: Mulan.**

 **TB: An African American Princess.**

 **KKD: Tiana.**

 **TB: An Arabian Princess.**

 **KKD: Jasmine.**

 **TB: A Scottish Princess.**

 **KKD: Merida.**

 **TB: A Norwegian Princess and Queen.**

 **KKD: Anna and Elsa.**

 **TB: And most recently, a Hawaiian princess.**

 **KKD: Moana, …technically Polynesian, but still, right.**

 **TB: So, that got me thinking. Why not a Japanese Princess?**

 **KKD: Now honestly, I would really enjoy seeing that. But seeing Disney's reputation with Japanese… *cough* Lack of ride in Japan pavilion at Epcot. *cough* ...I'm not sure if such a movie would be made in the near future. The closest to an animated feature with a Japanese theme is currently the stop-motion movie Kubo and the Two Strings… I think…**

 **TB: Not Disney, but I really wanna see that. Japan's still got a huge ass gift shop in Epcot and I even got a picture of one of their big ass pagodas.**

 **KKD: Nice. But the point of this is, seeing relations with Japan are improving, to make a potential idea for such a movie. Right?**

 **TB: That's why we're around. I think I've got a story to fit the qualifications of a Disney movie. Imagine aspects of other great Disney films along with some pretty imagery and great characters.**

 **KKD: Okay… hmm…**

 **TB: Fear not, Disney fans. For I have got the solution, and we are here to give you said solution. Roll the disclaimers, my friend!**

 ***The Disclaimers come rolling in, literally like a carpet before they hit the camera***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Disney or anything that might be used in this except for the original concepts within. This is just a fun concept for a potential Disney movie in the future, so just relax, let loose, have fun, and enjoy.**

* * *

We start by zooming out from a beautiful bright blue sky with sakura petals flowing in the breeze. We then see a flag atop of a very big pagoda castle before zooming past that, seeing a feudal style city behind it. Then the logo for the word, Disney appeared before what is assumed to be Tinkerbell flew in an arch over the pagoda.

* * *

" _Now, you may not know me… but you'll find me soon,_ " a voice informed as we look at a piece of Japanese artwork of a royal family, " _What I'm trying to tell you is a story. A story so unbelievable, so bizarre, and yet so beautiful… that it simply has to be heard._ "

The artwork seemed to come alive as we focused on the royal couple watching over their newborn baby girl.

" _It began in the home of the Murakami Clan. The royal family had just been blessed with a newborn daughter,_ " the narrator began as the scene transitioned to the mother and father, the King and Queen, cradling their baby who giggled in their arms, " _They named their daughter, Yoko. She was an adorable sight, and they nurtured her so that one day, she would become a princess._ "

The scene then transitioned to late at night with the family asleep, the baby resting as the moon came over her, but once it did, a black and purple aura began to form over her, beginning to make her agitated.

" _However, happiness didn't last long unfortunately. One night when everyone rested, the parents were greeted with quite the unsettling surprise,_ " the narrator continued as the artwork showed the King and Queen looking shocked over the phenomenon taking their daughter. Then the artwork changed to show them consulting with an old mystic, " _Wanting to know the problem, they consulted a mystic. He told them that their daughter was born with a very unusual curse._ "

"I'm afraid your daughter was born… with something inside her…" the mystic informed with a sigh, "I'm sensing another identity hiding within her."

"Two spirits sharing the same body…?" the mother gawked in concern.

"Is there anything that can be done?" the father asked the mystic, who walked around them before taking the baby in his arms.

"I'm afraid not as of now. I have not uncovered a spell for this sort of phenomena yet," the mystic regretfully sighed as the baby kept giggling, "The best you can do now is work around the situation, and see if these identities can co-exist."

The King and Queen sighed as the scene transitioned back into artwork, a paintbrush painting up scenes of the princess growing up.

" _And so, time went by. The King and Queen tried their best to raise Yoko while also trying to keep the second identity under wraps,_ " the narrator proceeded to continue as the artwork now showed the daughter as a 7 year old girl in two variants of the same painting, one of her normal form in a red and white floral kimono and with bright blue eyes and a ponytail in the daytime playing while the other variant had her at night with bright red eyes and her long wavy hair out, " _The differences in personalities were very clear. Yoko is always timid and shy while her other personality, Astra, is usually a mischief maker always causing trouble. At first it was no problem, but as she grew older, Astra became more and more of a troublemaker, her actions getting progressively worse and worse, but her parents were always there for her._ "

"It's getting worse… I can't control her…" Yoko whimpered as she was backing up in a corner.

"It's okay, Yoko," her mother assured.

"There's no need to worry about this issue," her father promised before he tried to move in to embrace her daughter.

"Don't come any closer! I… I don't want her to hurt you…" Yoko begged, trying to back away.

"I have an idea."

Soon, later that night, Yoko and her father were kneeling across from each other.

"Astra only comes around during the nighttime, right?" Yoko's father checked.

"...Yes, Father," she nodded.

"I have perfect way for you to suppress her. All you need to do is practice a simple meditation technique that I do whenever I'm stressed. I learned it at your age as well."

"Ok. ...Oh no. She's trying to come out-. *grunt*"

"Just focus on your breathing. Relax, concentrate. Concentrate, Yoko!"

"I-I'm trying! It's just not easy to perform!" Yoko responded, grunting as she hunched over as she tried to retain control.

"Focus on me. Look at me, Yoko! Look at me and concentrate your breathing!" the king responded, making Yoko look at her father and began to inhale and exhale, her eyes shifting from blue to red, "Keep going. Focus on me, slow your breathing and relax your soul."

As Yoko's eyes kept changing between red and blue, she followed as her father instructed Yoko managed to calm herself as her eyes returned to their blue color. She continued to focus and slow her breathing, managing to stay calm as she looked at her father.

"...It… It's working… I don't feel her trying to come out," Yoko smiled, her father smiling as well before he embraced his daughter.

"That's very good, Yoko. Conceal this identity, don't be afraid of her, and no one outside this castle shall know of this," her father assured as he kissed Yoko on the forehead.

"Thank you, Father."

" _Because of this, Yoko has been able to live easier and without issue,_ " the narrator continued as the artwork showed Yoko kneeling down with the King and Queen behind her, " _It was now her 18th birthday, and she was about to be coronated to be princess that night. However, nothing could've prepared her for the events that were to follow._ "

* * *

 **Walt Disney Pictures Presents**

 **Oni no Kokoro (Heart of the Demon)**

* * *

One morning, we see Yoko yawning as the morning sun shone on her face. Her hair was rather messy as she tried to get herself awake.

"Good morning, Lady Yoko," one of the castle maids called out, getting her attention.

"Oh, good morning," Yoko responded before yawning, still half asleep, the maid helping to make her fully awake.

"Today is your birthday and coronation."

"...Oh, of course… what time is it?"

"It is about… two hours since the sun rose, milady."

"...Huh? Oh my goodness! I overslept!" Yoko gasped in panic before quickly getting up and rushing to get cleaned up and dressed.

* * *

Soon, she was in the red and white floral kimono before quickly walking over to her parent's throne room.

"I am so sorry for being late. I overslept," Yoko apologized while bowing.

"It's no trouble at all, Yoko," the king assured with a smile as she motioned her over to kneel between him and her mother, "Come. Have a seat here."

"Y-Yes, Father."

Yoko walked over to said seat before kneeling down into it.

"As you know, today is your 18th birthday," the king reminded.

"Happy birthday, Yoko," the queen smiled.

"Thank you, Mother," Yoko nodded with a smile.

"And so, your coronation will be held tonight," the king informed, making Yoko look at him with concern.

"...Tonight…?"

"Yes… how goes with keeping Astra contained?"

"...It has been going well for the past few years. Although recently, she's been starting to struggle against your teachings. I… I've been seeing her in my reflections as well."

"A while back, a night hasn't gone by without that ruffian girl causing trouble and the kingdom has been at greater peace with us around. But I set the coronation for tonight, to show the people, and yourself, that you are ready to take the responsibility of a princess. I want you to show me how well you really can keep Astra controlled as it will show how much you've grown since I taught you. Do you understand?" Yoko's father inquired.

"Yes, Father. I believe I am ready to face the challenges, burdens, and responsibilities that come with being a princess," Yoko assured.

"That's my daughter. Remember what I've taught you. Conceal the identity."

"Don't be afraid of her."

"And no one outside this castle will know," they both concluded, looking at each other with a smile.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" they heard a voice call out before a man wearing red samurai armor and black clothes underneath.

"Yusuke, my brother. What's wrong?" the king asked.

"A horde of demons have approached the village down below, we have not had enough men down there to protect the people."

"Demons again, hmm?"

"When has this happened?" the Queen inquired.

"Demons have been approaching for a few months now, it's no doubt that they would keep appearing. Yusuke, I'm coming down there with you," the King informed as he stood up and grabbed a royal sword before heading over to a set of blue armor and putting it on top of his white clothes.

"Thank you, Your Highness. You have no idea the amount of gratitude I hold to you," Yusuke bowed as they readied themselves.

"Father? May I come with you to observe?" Yoko asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. I do not want to risk your life by just being there. Stay with your mother. I'll be back soon," the King told her before tying his helmet on and walking out with Yusuke.

"Your father is quite the well-rounded warrior," the Queen noted to Yoko.

"I was hoping to know more about the demon phenomena that has been invading the village," Yoko confessed, "I wasn't really aware of the issue."

"Well… you were already having issues with Astra, so I wouldn't blame you for being the least bit curious. ...You say that you see Astra in your reflections?"

"...Yes, Mother. I find it troubling that I can see her… is this a sign that Father's teachings aren't as strong as they were before?"

"I am honestly unsure about this, the only way to truly be sure is if you confront her," the Queen informed, leaving Yoko concerned.

"...I don't know if I can," Yoko admitted as she looked down.

"Surely your father's teachings have showed you the value of courage at least a little."

"...You're right, Mother. I'll confront the problem."

"That's my girl," the Queen smiled as she gave Yoko a kiss on the forehead, "Now go on. You have to prepare for tonight."

Yoko nodded before she stood up and walked back to her chamber.

* * *

Yoko approached the mirror in her room before kneeling on a pillow. She let out a couple calming breaths before closing her eyes. She kept her focus on her breathing before she opened her eyes. What she saw in the mirror looked like her, except with longer wavier hair, and red eyes. This was her other self, Astra.

" _So what are you waiting for?_ " Astra asked, smirking at Yoko, " _You know that it's only a matter of time._ "

"...You do not control me. I will keep you contained tonight," Yoko vowed, focusing on her breathing.

" _I heard that you were wondering about the whole demon thing going on outside the castle. Shame Daddy isn't letting you 'observe'. If you let me out, I can help you see what's going on._ "

"...No. I'm not letting you manipulate and sway me. I promised Father I would keep you contained, and that is what I'll do. I am not letting you cause any trouble," Yoko retorted.

" _It isn't about trouble. It's about freedom. The chance for you to see what you couldn't. And I'm curious myself to see the action,_ " Astra countered, Yoko starting to listen.

"I can't break my promise to Father."

" _Please, Daddy Dearest won't know. We'll take a look and quickly come back before he does. What the King doesn't know, can't hurt us,_ " Astra tempted Yoko, " _Plus, I bet you haven't been out of the castle a whole lot. This could be your chance to see the outside. Just let me out and I can grant us the freedom we both want._ "

Yoko started to lose a bit of focus in meditation before she grunted in a bit of pain.

"Th… This can't be! I-I thought you only came out during the night," Yoko grunted as she was losing focus.

" _The older you get, the more powerful my hold becomes. And guess what, today's my birthday too. And it's time for my present,_ " Astra smirked as Yoko struggled, her focus weakening as she was whimpering in pain.

"Father… *grunt* forgive me…"

With a scream, Yoko lifted her head to the sky as her eyes changed from their normal blue to Astra's bright red, a smirk forming on her face.

"Whew. That's a relief," Astra smiled as she took the rubber band out of her hair, letting it out so that the hair reached her shoulders, the hair now long and wavy like the reflection, "Mmm, I forgot how good it feels to be like this."

She then opened the large window in her room before walking out onto the deck. She gripped the ground with her toes a bit before looking out at the midday sky that was bright and blue with a few clouds, smiling as she looked to the village that the castle towered over above said clouds. With a wide grin, she jumped off the deck, face going towards the ground as she dove through the sky. She continued diving down before finding a flag post of sorts, grabbing it and spinning from the momentum of her fall. Her spinning did begin to slow down until she landed on a rooftop.

Astra then started running across the roof before leaping off and landing on another one.

* * *

"Lady Yoko, I have your kimono ready," the maid from before called out, but she got no answer, "Lady Yoko? Is everything alright in there? Come now, I've known you a long time. Anything you have on your mind, don't hesitate to express."

She then opened the door to her room before noticing that she wasn't in her room.

"Lady Yoko…? *notices the window wide open* ...Oh no…" the maid gasped in response upon view, "I must tell Her Majesty!"

She rushed out of the room and ran to the throne room.

* * *

Back with Astra, she was still jumping and flipping across rooftops, making her way towards the center of town before she stopped at the sight of a horde of various red creatures with varying numbers of eyes and horns on their heads, and different sizes from normal human size to 6'5". Astra looked impressed by the size of the battle and how much of a valiant effort the King's forces were putting up. She then took a look at Yusuke and the King as they fought back to back against the demons.

"So that's what's happening," Astra noted as the two samurai warriors continued battling.

We focus on the King and Yusuke using their swords to slash at the demons, making sure none of them got near them or the villagers. Yusuke then pulled out a bow and arrow and fired at a demon trying to attack a baby and her mother. The King stabbed one demon with his sword before spinning around and slashing another one.

"Their numbers are weakening, Your Highness!" Yusuke informed, making sure to fire his bow at another incoming tall demon.

"Don't let up! More will keep coming!" the King shouted as he continued to slay more incoming monsters.

Astra just looked on with awe at the battle that was going on. Though it didn't take long before a much taller demon was called in to even the odds.

"This whole thing is so cool!" she smiled with such glee, watching the demon rush in and swing its huge arm at the two warriors.

They managed to avoid that swing as Yusuke quickly fired a few arrows at it, but they seemed to just bounce off like it was rubber. The King then ran over and jumped up towards the larger than life abomination and slashed at its chest, but it didn't seem to do anything as the demon just pushed him away.

"Looks like the Big Boss is having a little trouble with this big fella. Should I help?" Astra wondered, "Then again, he would get pretty upset with Yoko. ...Best I just watch for now."

She stepped forward, but her foot fell through a weak part of the roof she was on and she instantly fell as soon as that part gave way. She landed out in an open area after she fell through the roof, getting the attention of the King, Yusuke, and the tall demon.

"Lady Yoko!?" Yusuke gasped in response, only for the King to recognize the state of the girl.

"No… Astra…" the King growled, "What is the meaning of this? I thought you only came out during the night!"

"So did your little girl, but with age comes strength. Today's my birthday too, 'Daddy'," Astra pointed out, the King looking at Astra with disgust before the monster actually ran right past them to attack the person who interrupted their battle.

"Yusuke, stop that abomination! My daughter must be protected!"

"Y-Yes, Your Highness!" Yusuke bowed before firing three arrows at once at the raging demon, said monster still not affected by the arrows.

Astra rolled her eyes as she was annoyed before reeling her right arm back and giving a single punch to the side of its head. This effect was so strong and forceful, in sent out a shockwave noise and made the demon topple down to the ground unconscious.

"...That is how you do it," Astra scoffed, cracking her neck afterwards.

"Give me back my daughter, you ruffian!" the King demanded, making Astra do a double take on him.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

But another demon came up from behind before Astra turned around and gave a back fist to this one's head, sending it flying and crashing towards a house.

"I will handle this, Your Majesty," Yusuke assured as he walked towards Astra.

"Be cautious, brother! That is my daughter!" the King shouted, getting between Astra and Yusuke.

"Trust me, no harm will befall the heir to our kingdom. It's this other girl that needs to be dealt with."

Yusuke gently pushed his brother away before swinging the sword at Astra, who swiftly moved back and avoided it before grabbing Yusuke by his chest armor and slamming him against a wall.

"You must really be out of your mind if you think you can harm me without harming Yoko. That just makes me feel like slapping you silly," Astra responded as she headbutted Yusuke so hard it shattered his helmet like glass before she started punching at him rapidly.

"Astra, stop! Yoko, I'm here for you now!" the King called out as he grabbed ahold of Astra from behind.

"L-Let go of me! Whatever you're trying to do, give it up! I'm not giving up my freedom like this! I granted your baby girl the chance to see what was happen-! Nngh!"

Astra grunted as she gripped her head, losing her hold on Yoko.

"Yoko! Yoko, don't do this to me! I peaked our curiosity! I managed to show you what you were asking about!" Astra grunted, groaning in pain as she tried to hold on longer before screaming.

After that, her hair drooped down and she opened her eyes, being blue again.

"Yoko?" the King asked, making sure it was her as Yoko looked up at him.

"Father…?" Yoko asked before she saw where she was and Yusuke in pain, "...Oh my goodness, I am so, so sorry! I had no idea Astra would be this strong and take ahold of me like that!"

He just sighed before sheathing his sword.

"We can discuss this back at the castle. Yusuke, can you stand?" the King asked as his brother groaned in pain.

"Nothing serious, brother. But I'm okay," he assured as he got back up.

"Let's go."

* * *

Back in the throne room, Yoko with her head down and a worried look on her face while she stood in front of her parents.

"Yoko, I am very disappointed in you," the King informed his daughter.

"I know, Father," she sighed, staring at her bare feet.

"I told you that it was dangerous for you to be out there. You could've been killed."

"I know, Father… but I underestimated Astra's connection with me. She has been growing with me… and even your teachings could not have predicted just how strong she was becoming."

"I did not foresee this coming either, but this is no excuse for weakening your resolve against her. I don't want you to fall to her during the coronation tonight," the King instructed, "No matter what she does, you mustn't let her win. If you fail, who's to say that she won't let you get your body back!"

Yoko nodded, feeling if Astra took over, she could never be the princess she is intended to become.

"...I'm sorry, Father. My mental strength isn't as strong as yours… perhaps I'm just not worthy of being a princess," Yoko sighed, feeling defeated.

"I never said you weren't worthy, Yoko. All I was saying is that you need to become stronger. I need you to have great mental clarity in order to not only control Astra, but to help keep our kingdom in peace," the King explained as he walked away from his throne and put his hands on Yoko's shoulders, "You are my only child, Yoko. I don't want you to think that everything that Astra does is your fault. Understand?"

"...Yes, Father…" Yoko nodded, still looking defeated while the King looked off somewhere else deep in thought.

"Yoko… come with me."

Confused, Yoko followed her father away from the throne room, the King motioning his wife to come along with them. They reached a special lift that a Kuroku lowered to the lower parts of the castle as Yoko saw where they were going.

"I've never been to this part of the castle before…" Yoko admitted.

"It wasn't something you needed to worry about. But now that you're going to be crowned princess, you must know about the very treasure of the Murakami family," the Queen informed as they led Yoko to a dark room.

"What we protect," the King added before they walked into the room to reveal a small purple gem in the center of a pedestal.

"It's just a small gem."

"It's not just any small gem… this is our family treasure known as the Third Eye," the King informed as Yoko looked at it, "It has been kept safe with our family for generations. No one has ever used it, but any one who wields it known to have incredible power… power to keep the balance and peace of all of Japan."

"...Wow…" Yoko gawked.

"When you become princess, it is possible that you may inherit this Third Eye, and it will be our duty to maintain peace in our kingdom and country," the Queen added as they put their hands on her shoulder.

"I understand the treasure, but… what if I'm not worthy of the gem? I don't think I can maintain balance in the country…" Yoko responded a little scared, having her head down in shame, "I am having enough difficulty balancing my own soul and Astra's."

"Yoko, I understand you're scared, it happens to everyone. But when the time is right, I know that you will find balance. Balance will always win out in the end," the King assured, his soft and tender voice, giving his daughter a comforting smile.

"...Thank you, Father."

She smiled as she hugged both her parents before returning back to the main floor of the castle.

"You still need to get ready for tonight. Rika already has your ceremonial kimono ready. She shall assist you in preparing," the Queen informed Yoko as they nodded at each other before the maid that saw the window open from before walked with Yoko.

"Are you alright, Lady Yoko?" Rika asked of Yoko.

"...Not right now I don't think," Yoko confessed, looking very down as they walked towards her room, "How can I be a proper princess with someone like Astra constantly taunting me and trying to take me over?"

"I've known you for a long time and have become closer to you than most of the others, milady. I have to say that you are still growing and learning. Soon enough, everything will work out in the end."

Yoko was in thought as she looked at her ceremonial kimono, which was white with pink flowers, giving off a gentle yet serene aura.

"...Thank you, Rika. You have been very helpful to me no matter what came into my life," she smiled as Rika smiled back.

"Anything to help, milady. Would you like some tea before the sun sets?" Rika asked, kneeling over to a table with a teapot and a couple cups.

"Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke had found his way to the chamber of the Third Eye and looking very worried as he stared into the purple void.

"This is it… the Third Eye," he uttered.

' _ **Yes, this is one of the gems I seek. But it's not the one…'**_ he heard a voice inside his head, making him look around nervously.

"There's more than one?"

' _ **Indeed. There is said to be more than one Third Eye gem somewhere in this castle, and I want to search for it.'**_

"What do you need me to do?"

' _ **You must clear the castle of any people. Drive the princess away from her home and family… and eliminate the King,'**_ the voice ordered as Yusuke's eyes widened.

"K-Kill my brother? I… I can't do that," Yusuke gawked, clearly nervous about the idea.

' _ **Would you rather continue living under his heel, or would you rather take what is rightfully yours? I can give you the kingdom so that you won't have to feel so weak and pathetic like you always have.'**_

In response, Yusuke still had a look of hesitation before gripping the hilt of his sheathed blade tightly.

"Fine…" he sighed.

' _ **First, you will call out what you saw during the coronation to cause a stir,'**_ the voice ordered.

* * *

Later that same night, the first floor was crowded with people who have gathered to see the coronation, all ready to see Yoko become princess. Yoko herself was looking at the massive crowd of people with a nervous expression on her face.

"*gulp* I don't know if I can do this," Yoko whispered nervously.

"Do not fear, milady. You are more than capable of fulfilling your father's wishes. And might I add that you look absolutely beautiful," Rika complemented, making Yoko smile.

"Thank you."

"You should be proud of this night, Yoko," the Queen also smiled as she walked towards her daughter, "Your father is certainly proud that you were able to accept this challenge."

"...I just hope that I can keep Astra under control."

"I believe that you will," she heard a voice add in before she turned to see the King in his ceremonial purple kimono.

"Father."

"Your Majesty," Rika bowed, the King smiling as he had the maid serve food and tea to the people.

"This is your moment, my daughter. The moment in which you take your first step in royalty," the King smiled as he placed his hands on Yoko's shoulders.

"I've said before that I'm ready to face the burdens and challenges of being a princess," Yoko nodded, "And I assure you, my resolve will not waver like earlier today."

"Excellent. Now, let us meet with our people."

* * *

Soon, everyone gathered to see the King and Queen in all their glory, cheering as the two kneeled in front of their thrones before the King lowered his hand, signaling the cheers to quiet down.

"My fellow villagers… it is a great honor that you all have come for this proclamation. We announce that on this grand day, our pride and joy… our daughter, will take on her role as your princess. Welcome our child… Yoko Murakami!" the King called out to the people, who cheered as Yoko walked near her parents before kneeling right in front of them, "Now, my daughter… will you accept this katana as a sign of your role as princess?"

With that, one of the castle servants came up, holding a sheathed katana in both hands, the sheath being red and the brown hilt having a little yellow tassel at the end of it.

"Yes, Father," Yoko nodded, letting out a breath before taking the katana from the servant with a bow before taking the katana by the hilt and sheath.

"Do you accept the responsibilities of being a princess and any of the trials that you could possibly face?"

"I do accept."

"Then it is my pleasure to welcome you as new princess of Kyoto!"

The audience cheered for this proclamation, Yoko smiling at her rise in status.

"I do not condone this decision!" everyone heard a voice shout before the audience parted to reveal…

"Yusuke…?" the Queen gasped in shock.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" the King demanded.

"I've seen what your daughter was like, Your Highness! Is an unstable soul like her really fit for the stressful life of ruling and protecting a kingdom?" Yusuke pointed out while aiming the bow and arrow, "Everyone watch what happens! *releases arrow*"

"YOKO/MILADY!" the King, Queen, and Rika screamed in shock and terror as the arrow flew at the new princess.

However, Yoko suddenly grabbed the arrow right before it touched her face. Everyone just looked at Yoko before the girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be Astra's bright red eyes as she pulled the band out of her hair yet again.

"...Big mistake, military grunt," Astra growled before taking the arrow and breaking it in half.

She then took Yoko's katana and unsheathed it, Yusuke unsheathing his as well while the audience looked on in shock at what was happening. Many of them were confused, but Yoko's mother was clearly scared as Astra took the charge and started clashing blades with each other.

"Th-This is terrible! Why is Yusuke doing this!?" the Queen asked, the most terrified out of anyone there.

"I am unsure, but it needs to stop. Guards! Stop this madness at once!" the King ordered as several Ashigaru spearmen rushed out and attempted to stop the fight.

However, Astra slashed and pushed all of the guards back without dealing any fatal blows so that they wouldn't interrupt her duel with Yusuke.

"Why are you doing this, Yusuke?!"

"Are you really that blind, brother?! You raised someone like this! How can you raise such a-a… a monster?!" Yusuke snapped as he and Astra were now holding against each other, their blades holding off the other.

The King had had enough as he got up, grabbed his royal sword and unsheathed it before stepping in. He intervened and stopped the fight by clashing blades with Yusuke, Astra looking a bit surprised by said intervention as the King was blocking everything Yusuke was slashing at even if he was holding the sword with one hand while they were turning around.

"How could you do this, brother? I made you my top warrior, I trusted you with my life… and this is how you repay me?!" the King shouted at Yusuke, who blocked his brother-in-arms' attacks and slashes, "Why would you even think to attack my daughter!?"

"I don't wish to fight you, Your Highness! My only quarrel is with your daughter, specifically, the unstable identity within her!" Yusuke responded, trying to fend off his brother while they held each other back.

' _Wait, this could be my chance,'_ Astra thought, realizing this was her opportunity to attack Yusuke while the King has him distracted, ' _That's right, Daddy, keep him talking. Just keep him yammering so I can kill him for thinking he can off me and Yoko.'_

She gripped the sword tight and pulled it back in a thrusting motion before running straight for Yusuke. As she was charging, though, Yusuke looked back and noticed Astra just briefly enough for her to not see his glance before he rolled away from Yoko's katana. The King was surprised, but didn't have time to react as suddenly, his breath was caught in his throat as Astra accidentally stabbed him, everyone gasping in response, even Yusuke, who was almost just as horrified.

"...Daddy?" Astra muttered, more confused than anything else as the King grabbed her shoulder and fell onto one knee.

"...Oh no…" the Queen panicked, hands over her mouth in sheer horror.

"...Yoko… my daughter…" the King grunted, Astra grunting a little before she shook her head, Yoko coming back.

"Father…? *gasp* Father!" Yoko panicked as she was holding her father in her arms, slowly descending to the ground as she tried to keep him alive, "No… d-did I do this to you?"

"No… no… th-... this isn't your doing," the King whispered, losing himself as Yoko looked more and more worried.

"D-Did Astra do this to you?"

"...Not of her own volition. ...I-I looked into her eyes…"

Yoko just looked shocked and confused as her father placed his hand on her cheek, the audience looking in sheer disbelief and terror.

"My daughter… my young… princess… d-do not feel regret… or grief…" the King grunted out, coughing a little, "This kingdom needs… a provider of peace… please… promise me… you'll fulfill that role…"

"I promise, but please Father, don't go. What will I do about Astra? How will I strengthen my resolve to control her without you?" Yoko nearly whimpered, gripping his hand.

"...Astra is a mischief maker… but there may be… a method to her madness. Whether or not you want her… is for you to decide. *tears up* The time I spent raising you… was the greatest moment of my life. I… I… I love you…"

And with that, he closed his eyes, Yoko feeling his hand go slack before it fell out of her hand and down to the ground. Both her and the Queen's eyes widened as the King had fallen, cold and lifeless. Yoko had tears streaming down her face, but all she could do was whimper and lower her head.

"Villagers, this is the type of child that was raised by our King and Queen," Yusuke announced loudly, Yoko not even paying any attention to him as she was too wrapped up in her father's death, "I do not question their judgment often, until now. Do you wish to have someone like this, someone who'd murder her own family, to be your princess?!"

The Queen and Rika could only look in terror as the audience looked equally horrified, all of them too unsure about what they saw and what to say, all trying to process what just happened.

"Guards! Everyone! Get rid of this foul woman!"

Everyone else just backed up as the Ashigaru gathered around Yoko, aiming their long spears at her, Yoko still grieving over her father.

"Lady Yoko, run! Run, milady, RUN!" Rika shouted, Yoko snapping out of her grief for a brief moment to glance at guards pointing their spears at her while the audience looked at her with shock.

She began to panic before looking around, finding a gap in the line of the guards before she pushes one of the spears away, and bolted past the crowd towards the walls of the village with the guards chasing after her, the audience all yammering in confusion.

"Go with her," the Queen told Rika.

"But Your Highness, I can't leave you here!" Rika responded.

"Please! Yoko can't survive out there on her own! Even with Astra, she needs someone who she can trust! She needs you to help her. Do not worry about me, I will handle the crowd and the dilemma. Now go! GO!"

With that, Rika bowed before rushing out after Yoko. The newly crowned princess was panting in desperation as she was running through the village and into a forest, her feet making rustling noises in the bushes while the branches ripped some of her kimono. While she struggled, she didn't look back as she knew guards were starting to catch up to her and she couldn't risk getting caught. She managed to use her sword to cut through some really thick leaves and branches.

Meanwhile, Rika was riding on horse, trying to catch up to the chase. She spotted the crowd of guards with lanterns in the distance.

"Hyah!" she shouted as she kicked the horse a little, using the reins to guide her horse around the crowd of guards and going through another clearing in the forest.

Back with Yoko, she managed to get through the thickness into another clearing with a bridge over a gorge. At first, she stopped at the edge of the gorge and made the mistake of looking into it before backing up frantically in fear. However, she heard the guards coming again and made a bolt to the bridge, but carefully moved across the long bridge, as it was rickety and making creaking noises. Each step made her nervous before the guards made it to where she started on the bridge, stopping at the edge to see she was now in the middle.

"This bridge isn't very sturdy! More than one person on it will make it break!" one of the guards pointed out, Yoko looking back at the soldiers nervously before continuing to step forward.

"Milady!" she heard a voice shout before looking up to see Rika ride on the other side of the bridge, surprising Yoko as the maid got off her horse and ran to the other entranceway.

"Rika…? What are you doing here? B-Be careful!" Yoko called out as the bridge began to creak more with Yoko and Rika holding onto both ropes.

"I am here on orders from your mother, the Queen!"

"...I-I can't go back there… not after what happened…"

"No, you're not coming back with me! I'm going with you!" Rika informed, surprising Yoko as the maid managed to get a little closer to the princess, "You are not just my lady… you are my friend."

Yoko just widened her eyes in response as Rika held her hand out to her.

"Please… let me help you, milady…"

"Rika…" Yoko muttered, not sure what to say until they heard noises coming from both sides of the bridge that they started at.

On Rika's side, another really tall demon appeared from the bushes and walked towards the entranceway. On Yoko's side, the guards parted to reveal Yusuke now standing in red armor.

"Not one, but two traitors?" Yusuke gawked before seeing the demon on the other side.

"Yusuke! Please! Fire at the demon so we can escape!" Rika shouted.

Yusuke looked between the demon and the two, gaining a frustrated yet saddened look on his face as he unsheathed his sword.

"Yusuke…?" Yoko muttered in disbelief, Yusuke saying nothing before he and the demon cut the ropes on both sides of the bridge, Yoko and Rika barely having any time to react as they fell along with the bridge, screaming loudly in response as they flailed their limbs.

They seemed to disappear into the darkness as Yusuke looked down, sighing in defeat as the guards stood at attention.

"...I did as you ordered…" he spoke to another being with them as the warriors parted to reveal a large red skinned demon with yellow eyes and red irises, two ram horns, and sharp nails on his fingers and toes, and a defined muscular physique.

" **Good… I knew there was a good reason that I recruited you for my cause,"** this demon spoke to Yusuke as he looked over the edge.

"You will do as you promised, will you Gouki?"

" **Of course. I wasn't expecting the princess to kill the King, even by accident. But it does prove beneficial to us, and for how Astra will involve herself in this."**

"...Astra… the other personality in Yoko? How do you know about it?" Yusuke inquired.

" **It's more than you realize…"** Gouki smirked in response as the two walked away along with the guards.

What they didn't know was what happened below the edge of the gorge. About midway through the drop, we see Yoko holding onto the cliff side with Rika, unconscious over her shoulder, before we take a look at her eyes, revealing that it was really Astra holding onto the cliff.

* * *

 **TB: Da Da DUUUUUUUNNNN!**

 **KKD: But-! What-? How-? Why-? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

 **TB: This oughta keep the readers guessing what's going on.**

 **KKD: Yea… but-I-eee-I-I-I… WHAAAA…?! *BSOD***

 **TB: Um… KKD?**

 **Yoko: *enters from set* Oh dear… I think we lost him.**

 **TB: Don't you die on me, man!**

 **Yoko: Maybe all the sudden mystery was too much for him. We need to reboot him with something! What the does he like?**

 **TB: Oh, I got it! Hey, buddy! Want some sushi?**

 **KKD: *eyes revert to normal* SUSHI?! WHERE?! *looks around with excitement***

 **Yoko: He's awake!**

 **TB: *in Kermit voice while waving arms around* YAAAAAAAAY!**

 **KKD: ...What happened?**

 **TB: The mysteries of this story caused you to get the Blue Screen of Death in your eyes.**

 **KKD: Oh boy…**

 **Yoko: I'll go back to my story now.**

 **TB: So, thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Very cool, but yea, it's clear all the mysteries made me black out somehow…**

 **TB: Disney has been known for the surprise twists in their recent movies, but I won't give any spoilers for this one.**

 **KKD: Yea… point taken.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… not sure… there's a lot to process in this one. ...Why don't you state yours first this time?**

 **TB: I'd say any moment involving Yoko and Astra. I think these two would be very well fleshed out characters.**

 **KKD: Yea, I'm sure they will. I think we can already see elements of something in Astra that might make her different, but I won't say how.**

 **TB: Yours?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I gotta say that bit when Astra came out to stop Yusuke. She really seemed strong willed in stopping him (con)**

 **TB: There's more to Astra than meets the eye.**

 **KKD: Yea, clearly.**

 **TB: Stay tuned for the next part where an adventure for Princess Yoko begins. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Part 2

***The curtain opens to reveal KKD and TB, both of whom were dressed in extravagant Japanese kimonos with kabuki makeup, dancing a very over the top style with swinging their wigs a bit and crouching while moving like waves or gusts of wind.***

 **KKD: Greetings one and all~!**

 **TB: We have appeared~ to continue~ an amazing story!**

 **KKD: *stops* Wait… why are we doing this Kabuki style again?**

 **TB: For the theme.**

 **KKD: Right… but this is weird… never got used to this even back when I did a school play of the Mikado.**

 **TB: You were in a school play? Fascinating.**

 **KKD: Yea… though I was more of an extra than anything.**

 **TB: Still good for you. Now… Previously on Oni no Kokoro!**

 **KKD: Yoko was about to be coronated as princess, but Yusuke intervened and caused Astra to come out, accidentally killing the king, and now Yoko's on the run with Rika.**

 **TB: Demons are also involved as it was revealed that Yusuke made a pact with the demon king himself, Gouki. We now continue with our Disney story already in progress.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Disney or anything that might be used in this except for the original concepts within. This is just a fun concept for a potential Disney movie in the future, so just relax, let loose, have fun, and enjoy.**

* * *

We see Yusuke and Gouki walking towards the Murakami castle, the human citizens terrified by his presence as more demons appeared, all of them keeping the humans back as Gouki kicked the door off the castle. He and Yusuke entered with the Queen horrified at the sight of the demon leader.

" **You have got yourself a new ruler, Your Highness,"** Gouki announced to the Queen.

"Why would you do this, Yusuke? What is the meaning of your actions!?" she demanded to know.

"...Gouki promised me that I would gain a high spot of royalty of my own," Yusuke informed.

"Is that why you resorted to framing my daughter for murder?!"

Yusuke denied a response to that as Gouki turned his attention towards the Queen. The demon leader just stared at the Queen with his two red and black eyes, and the moment she made contact with his eyes, the Queen shivered in fear, dropping to her knees.

"Wh-What is with this aura…?" the Queen grunted in pain.

"Guards, take her away," Yusuke ordered as the Ashigaru helped the Queen up and took her away.

"You will regret this, Yusuke! You will pay for your actions somehow!"

Yusuke said nothing as Gouki sat on the throne, the demon smirking as he looked outside to the village.

" **No one is the same after looking into my eyes,"** Gouki chuckled throwing his legs up and reveling in his victory.

* * *

The next morning, our focus turns to a riverside where Rika was asleep, mumbling something before her eyes opened. Her vision was blurry for a moment before she saw Yoko sitting over at a fire spot as she focused on keeping the fire lit.

"...Lady Yoko…?" Rika asked, slowly waking up before realizing something, gasping, and shooting straight up, "*gasp* Milady! ...Weren't we falling?"

"I… I thought we were falling too. What happened?" Yoko panted, trying to gain her focus before she grunted a bit as one eye turned red.

"I saved your lives… your welcome," Astra answered, surprising both Yoko and Rika.

"You saved us? W-Why?"

"If you die, I die. Plain and simple."

"Why did you save me too?" Rika asked in response.

"...I don't know," Astra admitted as she swiped her hair back out of her face, eye returning to blue after a bit.

"...My father is dead and we left Mother alone to those monsters… w-we have to go back!" Yoko shouted, clearly in a panic over what happened the night before.

"No. Given that she told me to come with you, I think that those demons would be expecting us to return. For now, we must seek out a safe haven until we figure out what to do."

"...Okay… I feel bad for leaving Mother, but… my father…" Yoko started to whimper, eye becoming red again.

"...It wasn't my fault…" Astra uttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Rika responded.

"It wasn't my fault! I wanted to kill that wussy Yusuke! He insulted me, he insulted US! He thought he could expose and try to kill us!"

"If you didn't reveal yourself, we wouldn't be running away and Father would still be alive!" Yoko snapped back.

"If I didn't come out, we would both be DEAD! He tried to outright KILL US! I defended us! Daddy's death wasn't my fault!"

"Both of you stop!" Rika shouted, getting the new princess' attention, "I know this feels out of line for me as a maid to the princess, but as your friend Yoko, I insist that you calm down and remember the teachings from your father!"

She inhaled and then let out an exhale to calm down, managing to think back.

"Father did say that he looked into Astra's eyes and knew that it was an accident…" Yoko started to understand.

"You've already said enough, Yoko. It's very clear that you don't want me in your life, that I'll just get in the way. I am very irritated that you forced me back for so long. But as another part of you, I understand… if you don't want me around, I'll just disappear," Astra responded, defeated and dejected as the eye returned to its blue color.

"Astra, don't you be difficult, too. Astra?"

There was nothing except the sounds of nature around Yoko and Rika, leaving them in a predicament.

"*sighs* When I don't want her to come out, she comes out. Yet when I want to talk to her, she goes silent."

"Is there some sort of way to physically talk to her without… you know, sharing the same body?" Rika wondered aloud as Yoko thought about that idea.

"Mother did say that she and Father visited an old mystic when I was a baby, and that's how they learned of Astra. ...If he knew of her, maybe he figured out a spell to separate us so we can actually talk to each other."

"...It has been years since then, so he may have discovered something. But even if he did, who's to say he didn't die or become a Youkai or anything, really."

"Only one way to find out. Father said that the mystic lives in a temple up where the forest springs meet the mountains and just where you can see Mt. Fuji," Yoko recalled as they looked towards the west to see the great mountain in the distance.

"Well what are we waiting for. Shall we, Princess Yoko?"

"We shall."

They both smiled at each other as they began their trek westward, feeling their journey was going to be a tough one.

* * *

Back in the castle, Yusuke had all the guards searching below for other Third Eye jewels within the castle. He also stood in front of a prison cell holding the Queen, having told her why they are doing what they're doing.

"There's more than one Third Eye?" she gawked, almost in disbelief upon hearing this.

"At least that's what I heard from Gouki. He believes that the room the Third Eye of Balance he calls it also holds more, and so I have my men searching for them," Yusuke explained, looking to see his soldiers bashing at the walls, digging at them.

"...I still don't understand why you are siding with the demon king. He is causing nothing but harm and disorder!"

"I loved Daiki like a brother too, but… I always felt inferior to him, like I would never be his equal."

"Gouki is just playing to your desire to lead and be respected!"

"Even then, I'm still too weak to face him! What other choice do I have!?" Yusuke snapped back, clearly starting to get emotional.

"Yusuke…" the Queen uttered, stunned by his reluctance yet desire to follow through in the hopes of receiving some reward.

"You can't help me, Akemi."

With that, Yusuke walked away with a saddened look on his face and had his men continue to search the castle, pretty much defacing some of it in the process.

* * *

Back with Yoko and Rika, they started getting tired while walking through an open grassy plain. The grass might've felt nice on Yoko's bare feet, but both their feet and legs were killing them as they were not used to traversing so far without aid or even a horse.

"There has to be a village close…" Rika panted as she was close to falling to her knees.

"Of all the times, why did Astra have to stop coming out now? Surely she could take a turn…" Yoko groaned, stopping as if to give Astra the chance to take over or at least respond, but there was still silence, "...Still nothing. Four hours of nothing."

Just when they were about to collapse, they heard a rustling and a yip nearby, turning to a patch of taller grass. A small fox was limping out of it while some five foot demons jumped out and started skipping alongside it, laughing at the little kit, leaving Yoko to try and go towards it despite exhaustion.

"Wait, Yoko, please stay here. Let me…" Rika started in an attempt to protect her friend.

"You are just as tired as well, Rika. I don't want you to get hurt," Yoko responded, both of them collapsing and breathing heavily as they struggled to get back up.

Just as the demons continued, a tall figure in a blue kimono with a katana at his side and a gorilla mask covering his face approached on a black horse. He unsheathed before jumping off the saddle and slashed at the demons swiftly, causing them to roar and stumble. The man sheathed his sword back in again, unsheathing it repeatedly as other demons came running in and tried to attack, Yoko opening her eyes slightly to get a glimpse of the man slashing before they all stopped. And when slowly sheathing his sword back, with the clinking sound, the demons fell in defeat as he walked over to the little fox.

"Come here, little buddy," he said, walking closer to the fox who growled at him in self defense, the man soon realizing something, "Hold on."

The man then removed the gorilla mask to reveal a face that had lime green eyes and his black hair almost slicked back.

"See? It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The fox seemed less defensive now, looking more cautious as it slowly approached the man, who saw the fox had more than one tail. He then actually counted the tails as the fox waved them around a bit.

"Ten tails… you must be one of those demon foxes I read about," he realized, the fox still a bit cautious of the man as it was almost ready to flee, "Come here and let me look at you."

The fox got closer to the man as he crouched down, gently reaching his hand out and lifting the fox up. He looked and saw where the fox was limping.

"Sprained leg, hmm? That can be fixed up no problem," he figured, about to take the fox with him before he turned and noticed the two girls lying unconscious on the ground, "Well, this is just my lucky day. That's now THREE lives to save."

With a chuckle, he had the fox sit on his shoulders for a moment before he hoisted Yoko and Rika up on the back of his horse before letting the fox jump on.

"Come on, Misaki."

He grabbed it by the reins and walked it down the field.

* * *

Soon, as the sun began to go down, Yoko groaned a bit as she woke up to find herself in a small wooden house with floor mats made of reeds.

"Where am I?" she muttered as she sat up and saw Rika and the man she caught a glimpse at without the mask on kneeling at a table.

"Ah, you're awake. Good timing. Your friend was helping me make some tea," the man replied, Rika doing just as he said, "What were you two doing so far from your home?"

"We were going to see a mystic that the family I served under knew well," Rika explained.

"Well, it would take you a long time to get westward on foot, that's for sure. You didn't have a horse or anything?"

"We were… pressed for time," Yoko answered, not wanting to go into too much detail before noticing the little ten tailed fox with a bandaged leg, "So you saved the little fox in trouble."

"And brought you here on top of that. Your welcome, by the way," he responded before smiling, "I'm Kai Shiroyuki, Professional Ronin at your service."

"Rika Kurogane," Rika introduced with a bow and even a small curtsy, Yoko feeling like she shouldn't say her name.

"Um… uh…"

"It's okay, Princess. I recognized you by your attire and word of mouth spreads quickly outside your kingdom," Kai assured, making Yoko sigh in relief.

"Okay… Yoko Murakami is my name."

"It's an honor to meet you. And let me just say that I am very sorry what happened…"

"How do you kno-?"

"Remember, word of mouth," Kai reminded as Yoko let out a breath, "Is the whole other personality thing true?"

"...It is. However, that other personality you're speaking of is remaining silent at this moment," Yoko informed with some slight annoyance.

"I see… anyway, I can help you guys go west once I get everything ready."

"Really?! Oh, thank you so much, Kai! We very much appreciate your help," Rika smiled as she bowed.

"It's no problem. Though you two are going to need new clothes if you want to avoid drawing any more attention."

He soon got up to do a little bit of cleaning in his home, the fox snuggling on Yoko's knee in comforting manner while looking up at her.

"Look at him, he seems to have taken a liking to you," Rika noted with a smiled as the fox sniffed Yoko's foot for a bit, its tails springing up and eyes widening like he sensed something.

He then jumped up on Yoko and continued sniffing all over, making her fall back and giggle.

"Stop, stop, that tickles," Yoko laughed a bit uncontrollably, getting tickled by the fox's sniffing, "Rika, help!"

"Come here you little ruffian!" Rika snickered, picking up the fox, the little kit letting her do so as he snuggled all over her too.

"Seems like you're all getting along with Minori," they heard Kai chuckle before he tossed some clothes down for them.

"Minori?" Yoko asked in confusion.

"It's what I decided to call him."

"It's a nice name," Rika smiled before they heard some noise outside.

"Hang on," Kai told them, sliding the door open slightly to take a peek outside.

Kai's eyes almost widened, threatening to pop out their sockets as he saw people approaching the small house on horseback, the sunlight almost absorbing into the ebony hides of the steeds as they stopped.

"Come out, Shiroyuki! We know that you're hiding here!" the leader shouted, surprising the girls as they got off their horses.

"Who is he?" Rika inquired.

"The local militia known as the Black Bandits. Their leader, Ryuichi Ikizama is a very ruthless leader of that group and he does not like me very much."

"What did you do that made him so mad at you?"

"Um… I may have robbed him of the thousands of Yen he made from stealing and selling priceless artifacts just so I can make a living away from him."

The girls just looked at him and then at each other, both stunned and dumbfounded by this.

"Oh sweet lord," Rika sighed as Kai put his gorilla mask on as well as grab his sword, carefully keeping his eye on the Bandits.

"There you are," Ryuichi scowled, carefully checking his sword to ensure he had it ready, "You think you could just run away and steal from us?"

"Yes, yes I did think that actually," Kai admitted while keeping a firm grip on his own sword, "And I don't regret it for a second."

"Well you should, considering that we trusted you as our finest Rodin."

"Living with you guys sucked. You're nothing but a bunch of dishonorable scoundrels!"

"Worm! You and all these people will pay for your insolence and insubordination!"

They both unsheathed their swords, running towards one another and quickly clashing, metal against metal, skill against skill. The echoes of battle caused the girls to look on at the fight from a safe distance in the house.

"He's quite amazing," Rika admitted as Yoko just looked nervous at the sight.

"B-But we can't stay here for too long. We still have to visit that mystic before the demons and Yusuke do whatever it is that they're doing!" she reminded.

"He said that he would help us, Lady Yoko. We can trust him."

"I know, but… I'm just afraid of him losing…"

The fight kept on going, the Bandits seeming to watch with intent as Kai used the quick draw on his sword to counter any of Ryuichi's swings. The Bandit leader was getting frustrated before he motioned to one of his men to go to Kai's house, the bandit in question ramming down the door. The girls screamed in response before Yoko was grabbed by the kimono and had a sword pointed to her.

"Lady Yoko!" Rika gasped before Yoko was pulled outside, really nervous as another man aimed the blade right at her from the front.

"Yoko! You coward!" Kai snapped.

"I prefer the term opportunist," Ryuichi responded, "Now surrender, or this girl dies."

Kai looked between him and Yoko being held hostage with a blade to her back.

"I could use the help right now," Yoko whispered to herself, trying to speak to Astra before turning her words inward, ' _I know that you didn't kill my father on purpose. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I'll let you take control of my body just to defend us, but PLEASE don't lock me away like I did to you! You know it isn't right!'_

"I won't surrender to you!" Kai roared.

"Suit yourself. Kill her!" Ryuichi ordered as his fellow Bandit reeled back his katana.

"Lady Yoko, no!" Rika screamed.

' _I… I'm sorry…'_ Yoko thought, the man yelling as he thrusted his sword forward.

Suddenly, the blade stopped, the man gasping as he saw Yoko had actually grasped the blade to stop it. A little bit of blood dripped from the palm, confusing the two Bandits who had held her captive before she growled, lifting her head to reveal the red eyes instead of her normal blue.

"You honestly think I'd be taken so easily?" Astra smirked as she gripped the sword tighter and actually snapped the top of the blade in half, making the man wielding it gasp before she grabbed the Bandit holding her and tossed him over her shoulder and into the other man.

"Ha! I knew that would happen!" Kai shouted as Astra glared at the rest of the Bandits before stealing one of their swords.

"Now then… who's next?"

"Don't just stand there, get her!" Ryuichi snapped as the Bandits revealed their own swords before running towards her.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Kai shouted as they kept clashing while Astra was surrounded by the other Bandits.

"Yo… Astra, be careful!" Rika shouted, Astra smirking as she gripped the sword tightly in hand.

"I got this, Rika," Astra assured, swinging the sword around at her foes to block their own blades.

She giggled as she kept clashing and countering each strike before managing to disarm each on, using only her hands and feet to knock them to the ground once dropping her sword.

"This is not the same girl we held hostage! Something's wrong!" one of the Bandits panicked as he began to back up in fear.

One of the Bandits seemed brave enough to attack from behind, but the fox, Minori leapt out of the house and scratched the bandit's face and gnawing at his nose. He grunted and groaned in pain, trying to get the fox off, but didn't notice Astra smirking as she rushed up and kicked him in the chest, sending him falling back down as Minori jumped off and ran back to Rika.

"Anyone else want some?!" Astra taunted as she picked up the sword yet again, forcing the Bandits to back away.

"Why are you yielding?! Are you scared of a woman?! Get back and fight like men!" Ryuichi commanded, continuing to fight Kai until the Ronin sheathed his blade and tackled Ryuichi back enough to quick draw and knock the sword out of his hand before pointing his own to his neck.

"You might want to consider running now. I would hate to see what would happen if you get on my friend's bad side over there," Kai advised, smirking under his mask as the Bandits, including Ryuichi backed up and kneeled down, "Oh, and before you go, leave two of your horses behind. My friends are going to have to borrow them."

Ryuichi felt frustrated and humiliated as he just walked off, tossing the reins as they retreated. Astra tossed the sword on the ground as she smirked, looking in the blade's reflection to see Yoko.

"Y'know, you're not such a stick in the mud as I thought," she muttered as one of her eyes turned blue.

"...I know that what happened wasn't your fault… and I apologize for lashing out at you," Yoko responded, "If we are going to stop those demons and Yusuke from ransacking our kingdom, you and I will have to put aside any grievances from the past and work together."

"There's something we can agree on."

"So, this is your other persona, huh?" Kai noted with a rather impressed look on his face, "Fascinating."

"Kai, right? I may have kept silent, but I've been listening," Astra pointed out, "Call me Astra."

"So, um… can we have Yoko back?" Rika requested, still nervous about how to approach Astra.

"*sighs* Alright. But don't pretend that I'm not here and try to keep me inside."

With that, both eyes returned back to blue as Yoko panted a bit, recovering from Astra's taking over.

"She kept to her word… she let me back out…" she panted as she sat on her knees on the dirt and let out a really exhausting breath, "Thank goodness."

"Now that they are out of the way, let's get ourselves ready and be on our way, shall we?" Kai replied as he walked back into his home to get some things ready.

* * *

Later, the girls walked towards the black horses with their new clothes on. Yoko was now wearing a black shirt with a white dress-like gi vest on top and blue pants that fit rather comfortably on her, the legs stopping in between the knees and the ankles while remaining barefoot. Rika wore a similar attire with some kanji on the back that spelled out her name vertically and it was tied up with a red sash and wore black boots. They packed supplies for each of the horses while the fox Minori hopped onto Yoko's shoulder, the princess petting him under the chin as they hopped up on their horses.

"Now we'd best get moving. The mystic that you're looking for is only a day away," Kai informed as they all got themselves situated, "If we keep going now and stop to camp for a night, we'll be able to make it by noon tomorrow."

"Then we have no time to waste, right Lady Yoko?" Rika checked.

"Right. Let's go," Yoko nodded.

"Hya!" Kai called out, the horses galloping out of the village as the group ventured towards the mountains, Mt. Fuji being just a day away as Yoko looked onward.

' _Hang on just a bit more, Mother. I'll be back after a visit to the mystic,'_ Yoko thought with a worried look on her face.

However, as they galloped on by, a pair of eyes peeked through a bush before they disappeared.

* * *

Back at the Murakami castle, Gouki held the purple gem from before, the Third Eye of Balance that he called, in his palm with a look of intrigue. He pondered the power that it could wield as he smirked.

"Gouki… we found another Third Eye gem in the catacombs," he heard Yusuke call out to the lead demon as he put the gem he held down, Yusuke revealing a small blue gem.

" **Hmm… still not the one I want, but it is of interest. This is the Third Eye of Transcendance,"** Gouki informed, " **This gem is said to grant whoever wields it the powers of a god. However, it is nothing compared to the one I seek… the Third Eye of Finality. The power to destroy all…"**

Yusuke looked a bit nervous at that as he placed the gem next to the purple gem near the throne.

" **Do not worry. You shall rule with me as not a king… but a god."**

"A god…?" Yusuke uttered in disbelief before a demon appeared from the shadows.

" **What is it?"** Gouki inquired, the demon whispering something to him, " **You found the Princess and her friend… a Ronin is with them… and they are heading off to meet a mystic. Mystic…"**

He growled in frustration as he slammed his fist against a wall, making it crack.

"What do you mean, Gouki?"

" **Tsukasa Higashi… I've fought him before. Make sure that they do not make it to him,"** Gouki ordered, the demon nodding in response before vanishing into the shadows.

Suddenly, an unearthly wail was heard from this one demon as more of them emerged from the shadows with wails of their own, increasing the volume to levels that nearly made humans cower in fear as they swarmed and went out to stop the princess.

* * *

 **KKD: Whoa… that was neat.**

 **TB: Yeah. We just keep adding more intrigue to this story, don't we?**

 **KKD: For certain.**

 **TB: Favorite part of this second chapter?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I gotta say Minori was definitely a highlight. Always a cute addition. But my favorite part was Astra helping Kai fend off the bandits.**

 **TB: I liked how slowly but surely, Yoko and Astra are starting to see eye to eye. They're still reluctant to trust each other, but one step at a time. And yes, Minori was a cute addition. You know how it is with Disney Princesses and cute animal sidekicks.**

 **KKD: Of course.**

 **TB: For now, this is where we'll leave things. Next part is where we get more character driven stuff as well as meeting the mystic known as Tsukasa Higashi.**

 **KKD: Until then, ore wa KKD Silver.**

 **TB: I am TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Part 3

***A clicking noise was heard as the lights came on, doormats opening up and showing KKD and TB on their knees, wearing kimonos and standing up***

 **TB/KKD: OSU!**

 ***The two posed with their hands out and bowed***

 **KKD: Welcome back!**

 **TB: Yes, we are continuing the story of Oni no Kokoro. My idea of an original Disney Princess being of Japanese descent.**

 **KKD: This is a story I'm really getting into. And before we continue, I know there's a lot that defines a typical Disney film aside from fairy tales and princess stories, mostly seen between the differences in Disney and Pixar, but seeing how Disney is also evolving at this point, I can see our story being a bit more possible.**

 **TB: With that out of the way, let's begin. Previously on Oni no Kokoro!**

 **KKD: Gouki revealed there was more than one Third Eye gem to find, Astra and Yoko got into a heated argument after the death of Yoko's father, the two and Rika met Kai and Minori the Ten-Tailed Fox Demon, fought off some bandits, and have now agreed to go off to visit the mystic Tsukasa Higashi, but are also being tailed by Gouki's demon henchmen.**

 **TB: Let's see where we pick up from there. Let's now continue. Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Disney or anything that might be used in this except for the original concepts within. This is just a fun concept for a potential Disney movie in the future, so just relax, let loose, have fun, and enjoy.**

* * *

It was now night time, the moon and the stars were out as Kai and Rika started setting up the campsite, Yoko struggling to get some of the wood ready as she rustled with branches around.

"Here, let me help, Lady Yoko," Rika offered, picking up the pieces of wood along with her before walking near the fireplace where Kai was seen tuning a long necked shamisen before playing it, "I didn't know you could play that."

"You never asked," Kai quipped back as he continued strumming, the music calming Yoko, unknown that one of her eyes turned red.

"Oh, I love the sound of this," Astra smiled, Yoko sitting down and laying against her horse.

"The shamisan would always pacify Astra whenever she makes trouble," Yoko recalled as Kai kept playing, "It's one of the few things we both seem to enjoy."

Kai then stopped playing, enjoying the warmth of the fire with the rest as Minori rested on Yoko's lap.

"After we take care of the demons that invaded your castle… what happens next?" Kai asked out of curiosity, Yoko looking at him and not really knowing what to say in response.

"I… I'm not really sure. I guess I can go back to trying to fulfill the responsibilities of being Kyoto's princess," she figured as she shrugged.

"You'll have your mother and me to help you along the way, Lady Yoko," Rika assured, one of Yoko's eyes turning red again.

"Where do I fit in there?" Astra asked, clearly wanting details about her role or place.

"Uh…" Yoko started, but was stuck on what to tell her.

"That mystic you said we were going to see… you want him to split us apart so you can get rid of me, do you?"

"N-No! No, it's not like that! I don't want to get rid of you!"

"Pfft… from all those times you tried to keep me locked away, you could've fooled me."

"Should we leave you two alone?" Kai checked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, p-please don't go," Yoko pleaded.

"Now do you see why Lady Yoko followed His Highness' teachings? You've caused nothing but distress and panic for her and the family!" Rika shouted as both eyes turned red, Astra scrunching her face up in frustration.

"Have ANY of you even CONSIDERED MY feelings and how I FELT?!" Astra snapped back, surprising the others, "All I ever wanted was freedom… the freedom to do whatever I please, whenever I pleased. The King and Queen didn't seem to understand and thought I was nothing more than a mischievous troublemaker. But they never got the chance to ask me about my reasons or ask ME questions. They only cared about YOU, Yoko! I'm just as much a part of you as… well, any other emotions you have! But they just shunned me… without even giving me a chance."

"I… I'm very sorry. I didn't know…" Yoko gawked, one eye returning to blue as she nearly went in silence.

"If you knew what I went through, you would understand."

"So maybe there was more to Astra than we let on…" Rika realized as Astra sighed.

"Is that a tear I see down your eye?" Kai asked.

"N-No! I-I'm not crying!" Astra insisted, rubbing her eye to get rid of the tear.

"...I'm not going to get rid of you when we see the mystic. I only want us to split apart so we can actually talk face to face. Don't you think it's very bothersome with two souls sharing the same body? Isn't it better to just look at each other in person?" Yoko pointed out, leaving Astra speechless at first.

"*sniff, sniff* I… I guess it is…"

"Here's a tissue," Kai offered, handing the Astra half said tissue as she used it to wipe her eye of the tears that were forming.

"...Thanks…" Astra replied, Yoko keeping silent for a moment to let her calm down, knowing that 18 years of isolating her finally just came out of her other half in a sea of emotions like frustration and sorrow.

"Are… Are you okay?" Yoko asked.

"...Why do you care now…?"

"Because after hearing what you said… I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I want you to understand my side now… we didn't know how the world would react when you come out. With how much of a troublemaker you were, it put a lot of pressure on me to live up to the expectation of becoming princess."

"No one should be pressured into a position they aren't ready for."

"My parents didn't though. Until I turned 18 recently, their teachings were very helpful, even without having to keep you at bay. Though I felt every time you came out, I felt like I was… disrespecting and dishonoring the very people I looked up to. That's why I held you back… I felt pressured to ensure my parents I did honor and respect them. I didn't want to disappoint them…"

Astra was now the silent one, only then realizing the purpose for her being and now listening to how Yoko felt.

"Now I feel even worse about your father's death," Astra groaned.

"Again, it wasn't your fault… I forgive you," Yoko assured, allowing Astra to smile with some relief.

"...Thanks…"

"Aw~, this is just genuinely sweet," Kai grinned as Rika was now the one sniffling.

"Listening to this story, even though you share the same body… you two are like sisters, are you not?" Rika asked while sniffling and wiping her tears, both halves blushing in response.

"I-I don't know if I would say something like that…" Yoko nearly stuttered.

"Yeah, t-thanks for making this weird," Astra groaned, Minori sort of snickering in response before sniffing something in the air, "Huh? What is it?"

Minori yipped and growled before crouching in a defensive position. Kai grabbed the hilt of his sword and prepared to counter as he and Astra glared at the distance. Rika looked confused, but also tense as she kept close to them. They all heard the wails of the demons, Minori growling further.

"The demons, probably. Here they come," Astra uttered as the demons wails got closer and closer.

Suddenly, some hands leaped from the shadows and grabbed Yoko and Astra.

"HEY! Hands off!" Astra snapped, the taller monster pulling her away.

"HELP!" Yoko screamed.

"I'm trying! You can help too, you know!"

Astra threw her head back to headbutt the one who caught her in the nose before punching another guy off, Minori suddenly leaping in to bite and claw at the demon that held the two captive. However, the demon just knocked the fox off and into a set of bushes, forcing Astra to tackle it to the ground. Kai also leaped in, swinging his katana at the demons, forcing some to scatter and back up as he used his Iai quick draw technique to take care of them while keeping them away from Rika. Rika herself cowered behind the tree, shaking like a leaf from just seeing the demons emerge and watching the two fight them off. One other demon soon popped up next to her, making her scream and try to hold him off with a thick log of wood, but the log snapped in half once it made contact with the demon's neck. It growled as it got closer before a roar was heard, and Minori emerged from the bush, but grabbed the demons with human like hands.

"M-Minori?" Rika gawked, turning to see the fox now stood with a muscular humanoid figure standing 6 feet, 5 inches tall, muscles bulging out of the now bipedal creature as he growled and headbutted the demon away.

Minori then smiled at Rika before getting between her and the demons, helping her back on her feet and showing that he is willing to protect her.

"Thank you."

"That is so amazing! I didn't know he could do that!" Kai chuckled as they all fought against each of the demons, the monsters began to increase in numbers despite them doing very well.

The numbers of demons increased like water flowing out of an open dam as they were soon surrounded.

"Th-There's too many of them! I can't fight!" Yoko panted, clearly weakening as Astra tried to push through with Kai and Minori.

"YOOOOOOO~!" they heard a voice shout, getting everyone's attention to see an older man leap in and land gracefully in front of the group.

The man had graying hair spiked on both sides, wearing a monk's gi in grey, and wearing wooden geta on his feet. He let out a breath as he posed for a fight.

"Is that… him?" Yoko gawked, the elder man palming each demon with such grace and skill while also throwing some kicks, sending the demons back into the shadows.

He kept on attacking, sending each demon back before he posed for a bit, breathing deeply as he channeled a bright blue light in his hands before throwing his fist forward. Once he punched a demon in the chest, an explosive shockwave of blue energy was sent outward from the impact, making it disintegrate in the blue light.

"Amazing…" Rika gawked as the demons retreated away.

"Are you all okay?" the elderly man inquired, turning around before bowing.

"It is you… you're the mystic my family met," Yoko realized as she bowed back to the man out of respect.

"My… Yoko Murakami? How you've grown…"

Yoko looked to the man a little nervous, everyone else bowing out of respect, the man chuckling as he had them bow up.

"I didn't know you could actually fight against those creatures," Rika gawked.

"Living alone allows me time to meditate and learn a few things. Now I understand you lot were looking for me?" the mystic explained and deduced.

"Y-Yes… but how…?" Yoko gawked, the man putting his index finger to his head like he was thinking.

"You should at least know my name. I am Tsukasa Higashi… pleased to meet you all," Tsukasa introduced himself.

"You know me and by extent… Astra. This is one of the castle maids and my friend, Rika. The Ronin with us is Kai, and the demon fox with us is Minori."

"I see… it is an honor to meet you all. Come with me, I'll let you sleep in my home."

"Oh, thank you," Yoko smiled, bowing out of respect before they all left, Minori smiling as he got down to all fours, and with a deep breath, his body deflated of its muscles until he was back into his cuter, smaller self.

* * *

" **Go ahead and try it,"** Gouki told Yusuke, holding the Third Eye of Transcendence in his hand as the human took the gem, " **If you crush it, you'll let the power flow right into you."**

"O-Okay…" Yusuke nodded, gripping the gem tightly in his grasp until it cracked and shattered in his palm.

The former soldier grunted in pain as he felt a massive energy surge through his body, causing said body to start glowing white. He had a worried look on his face before he started to accept it, grinning as he felt a power beyond his contemplation. When the glow died down, he appeared to look much more muscular, his skin having turned nearly pale, and he was now wearing a white short sleeved gi top along with the legs for a kimono in blue, and even had a third eye open on his forehead, being blue compared to his usual brown.

"Amazing… I feel like I can do anything with this," Yusuke gawked, marveling at his new appearance as he began to smirk and chuckle a little.

" **I stay to my word that you would have a place of power alongside me,"** Gouki assured and reminded before another demon appeared to him, " **What's the matter now? *listens to the whispers* Higashi already found them?!"**

Gouki growled before punching the demon down, causing it to disintegrate, leaving him frustrated.

" **If I have any hope of completing my goal, any resistance must be dealt with. And seeing no other options… I will have to go out myself,"** Gouki growled as he stormed out, Yusuke continuing to look at himself before suddenly growing white angel wings.

He laughed in excitement as he flew throughout the ransacked castle, the laughter even echoing to the cell holding the Queen, Akemi Murakami. She sighed as she knelt down and clasped her hands together, praying that Yoko makes it back okay with her friend.

* * *

The next morning, Yoko and the others woke up for some breakfast, Tsukasa smiling as he drank some morning tea. The house they were in was a sole temple in the forest at the edge of a mountain that also had a good view of Mt. Fuji.

"Thank you again for letting us sleep in for the night," Yoko smiled as she used chopsticks on some noodle soup, "This is very good."

"It's no problem at all. My temple is always open to the weary travelers," Tsukasa smiled before taking a sip of his tea, "Now I take it you didn't come just to visit me after a long time."

"Yes, there was a purpose to our visit," Rika recalled, one of Yoko's eyes turning red again.

"Did you figure out a way to seperate us? I mean, it's been 18 years, you must've thought of something," Astra inquired and pointed out, the aging man simply stroking his chin.

"Tired of sharing the same body, are you?" Tsukasa noted, "Tell me, Yoko. Has she been giving you trouble?"

"...Most of the time, yes, but we are doing our best to cooperate. She just wants to be understood as herself, so… I wish to see her face to face," Yoko clarified.

Tsukasa kept pondering about it as he looked at an old book he had laying on the floor and looked through it before closing it.

"Mmm, I'm sorry. I still haven't figured out exactly how to do something like that," Tsukasa sighed, "Believe me, I've worked hard to try and uncover such secrets, but even with all of my years, I could not find an answer for it."

Both the halves of Yoko and Astra sighed, feeling a bit dejected after they heard his answer.

"That sucks…" Astra groaned.

"Hey, we traveled all this way to find this guy and we don't get a satisfactory answer?" Kai reacted.

"Now, now, I don't want your journey here to be meaningless. I have managed to discover something that may pique your interest in these years," Tsukasa assured, "I may not be able to separate you two, but I have developed a special martial art that harnesses a very special energy"

"Is that what we saw before with you fighting the demons?" Rika inquired, Tsukasa nodding in response as he put his book down.

"With this martial art, you two may be able to find more cooperation, more… harmony between each other. It is called Shinseiken (Divine Holy Fist). Allow me to demonstrate outside…"

* * *

Tsukasa stood in the backyard of the temple where there were dummies set up amidst a large tatami mat before he tightened his sash.

"Now who can tell me what Mana is?" Tsukasa asked the three, each of them looking at each other confused while Minori just tilted his head, "To explain, Mana is an ethereal energy, the very essence of the Earth itself. It connects all people, places, and things, which means everything has a finite portion of Mana."

"Wow… that… all sounds very interesting," Kai admitted.

"Yoko can't fight, I can," Astra pointed out, "She needs help the most on this."

"Oh Astra, you are going to learn Shinseiken with her so that you two can better synchronize and cooperate. You did say you two want to understand each other, so this seems like the best option," Tsukasa deduced and pointed out, causing Astra to sigh in response.

"...Good point…"

"*eyes return to blue* In that case, shall we begin? My mother and my home are in danger, and I will go through any trials we have to learn how to fight off those monsters. Please teach me Shinseiken… Sensei!" Yoko pleaded, kowtowing to the floor as a sign of showing her utmost respect.

Tsukasa chuckled in response as he urged her to stand and with their fists on their palms, they both bowed to each other.

* * *

The training began with Yoko practicing smooth motions with the arms, mimicking Tsukasa's form, but at points Astra came out to try and speed things up, only to be tripped up by the Shinseiken practitioner in response.

After that, Tsukasa began to show special techniques that required some breathing before channeling the bright blue energy that is Mana into his body. Yoko attempted the breathing, but Astra kept grunting, trying to feel herself get stronger and channel that Mana, causing both to fail at it.

"Astra seems too focused on obtaining the power while Yoko is just trying to follow what Tsukasa does," Kai noted as it was clear they weren't getting good from the start.

"It does seem rather obvious there," Rika responded.

"You need to learn patience, Astra. If you do not focus on keeping a level head and think about what to do now, then you and Yoko won't be able to properly channel Mana to save the kingdom," Tsukasa informed as Astra sighed before both eyes turned red and blue, signifying both halves being out at the same time, "Now both of you try again."

Astra soon started to gain more focus and patience, but Yoko was having difficulty trying to follow through with channeling Mana in her body.

"Do not tense yourselves. Your worries of following through will not avail you. You have to loosen your bodies. Do not tense up, remain loose. Calm yourselves, and soon, you'll be able to feel the Mana flow."

After some punches and kicks in their form, Astra and Yoko slowly began to loosen their bodies. While squatting in a pose, the halves both let out a breath as blue energy began to form and spin around her feet, allowing them to focus, closing their eyes and channeling the energy throughout their body. Within a minute or two, they managed to punch and palm a nearby dummy while their fists were enhanced with Mana before they threw a jumping back spin kick.

"I did it… I did it!" Yoko cheered.

"Don't you mean 'we' did it?" Astra checked.

"Yes… sorry."

"Excellent," Tsukasa grinned and applauded, "There's more to Shinseiken than just simply channeling the energy. You must be able to feel the Mana flow through your soul, how pure it is, and only then will you truly master it."

Yoko and Astra just nodded as they got back up and continued to train. The two then focused on attacking a wooden dummy, Yoko taking a turn first by hitting and blocking the various poles on it from every angle.

"Look at her go," Kai gawked in amazement as Astra took a turn next, focusing more offensively on the target before sending it flying with a stepping side kick.

"Okay, I say it's time for a break," Tsukasa insisted as Astra stretched her body before the eyes turned back to blue.

"Phew! That felt exhilarating," Yoko panted as she stretched her arms.

"Very impressive, Lady Yoko. Very impressive," Rika complimented, clapping for her as she got closer, Minori jumping up on her shoulder with a yip and a lick on the cheek.

This made Yoko giggle a bit before he started sniffing the air again, ears shooting up before he jumped down, growling in a direction with his ears pinned to his neck.

"Hmm?" Tsukasa responded as he looked off in the same direction as Minori, sensing something off as the familiar frightening wails were heard, "They are returning."

"Really?" Rika gawked in response.

"And their numbers are increasing."

"They're after me…" Yoko gawked with a nervous gulp, but soon braced herself and tried to get in a defensive position, "But we haven't finished our training yet."

"Well, now's as good a time as ever to see how well it went," Astra figured, both eyes turning red as she posed and focused on channeling the Mana as demons started to surround them.

Astra roared, channeling the Mana into her strikes, sending some of them flying and making them disintegrate into nothing. Kai rushed in to slash at some with his sword in a quick motion, easily sending some of the demons back a peg. Minori howled, standing on his hind legs as his body grew rapidly, becoming the muscular form that he had before, Rika hanging on his back for protection as he proceeded to smash and pummel on the heads of the demons, forcing them to fall back. One demon tried getting on his back to try and attack though.

"Ugh, get off!" Rika screamed, kicking said demon in the face and managing to knock it into Astra's Mana enhanced fist, making in dissipate with the blue energy coming into contact.

"Nice one," Astra complimented before she and Tsukasa ended up back to back, the two looking at each other and using their Shinseiken knowledge to fight them off.

Suddenly, several demons leaped from the trees above to surround the group and outnumber them. They huddled together, hoping that this will even their chances. However, a bright gleam was heard before they saw something fall from above and stop short of the ground, taking off again to show someone was flying before he revealed a naginata, the blade glowing and stretching around the group to grapple them in a lasso of sorts. Yoko's blue eye returned on one half, gasping in realization once the glow died down.

"Yu-Yusuke!?" Yoko gasped in disbelief, almost not recognizing him.

"I'm sorry, Yoko… but I am not wasting this gift that was bestowed upon me. This power is incredible," Yusuke sighed and marveled.

"You gutless coward! After trying doing what you did at that coronation, you have some nerve to-!" Astra shouted, her half struggling to get free before the naginata tightened and interrupted her.

"Quiet, you monster!"

"How could you turn your back on the Murakami family, Yusuke?" Rika snapped.

" **I promised him something greater than being a lackey… the power of a god,"** they heard a voice boom, turning to see the demon king walk past his own minions that split apart for him.

"Gouki…" Tsukasa uttered, Minori growling in anger as he got closer to them.

"The demon king? I've heard stories about him, but I didn't think they were true…" Kai gawked, Yoko looking particularly terrified as Rika was just as shocked to see him.

" **How interesting. I have not just the princess and her alternate persona, but also her peasant maid, a lowly Ronin, and Higashi the Demon Slayer,"** Gouki smirked as he folded his arms, " **You've done well, Yusuke. Now then, it's about time to be reunited."**

"Wh… What are you talking about?" Yoko demanded before Gouki gave her a terrifying glare, the same glare he gave Akemi before that made her shudder a bit in fear, but then she grunted, "This aura… what is this?"

Gouki smirked before grabbing Yoko's head very tightly, making Yoko scream in pain before the Demon King pulled a red glowing essence from Yoko's head, which slowly began to form in the body of a girl identical to Yoko, but with red skin, wild black hair, two short horns poking out of her forehead, and a very thin tail out the back.

" **Long time no see… my daughter,"** Gouki smirked as the girl, presumably Astra, making her glare at him as everyone else gasped, Yoko especially stunned by this whole reveal.

* * *

 **TB: Da Da DUUUUUUNNNN!**

 **KKD: WHAAAAAT?!**

 **TB: Don't you go BSOD on me like at the end of the first chapter.**

 **KKD: Relax. I'm fine right now.**

 **TB: But yes, how's that for a bombshell cliffhanger?**

 **KKD: Yea, that was just… WOW!**

 **TB: There's that now traditional twist that Disney films are known for… to varying degrees of success.**

 **KKD: Those have been in more recent films, particularly starting with Wreck-It Ralph. But yea, usually in those cases it is a shock twist. You would've just thought Astra was an alternate persona of hers, but NOPE!**

 **TB: We'll hear the full story of her from Gouki in the fourth and final part of this surprisingly interesting story. I'm surprised we were able to come up with so much for this.**

 **KKD: Yea, no joke. I'm surprised by it as well.**

 **TB: Favorite part of this… um, part?**

 **KKD: Uh… I think aside from what we mainly discussed, the training to show Astra and Yoko starting to understand each other.**

 **TB: I like that too. How about more on that mystic, who we finally gave a name to?**

 **KKD: Yea, that was pretty cool.**

 **TB: So stick around for the conclusion, because I've been building up to this, and I'm looking forward to seeing how it ends.**

 **KKD: Until then, you know who we are. Ore wa KKD Silver.**

 **TB: I'm TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	4. Part 4

**TB: Welp… here we are. The final part of my original Disney story, Oni no Kokoro.**

 **KKD: Amazing we got this far, and man, this is looking good.**

 **TB: There's been some emotional high spots here, some character development, some action scenes, all that good stuff.**

 **KKD: We also had our own twists here and there, but every good story needs to have an ending.**

 **TB: So what kind of awesome ending do we have in store? Well first of all, previously on Oni no Kokoro!**

 **KKD: After some instances of dispute between Yoko and Astra, the two start to understand each other as they finally meet up with Tsukasa Higashi, the elder mystic who discovered Astra's existence in Yoko's youth. He hadn't found a separation means, but has mastered the art of channeling Mana, Shinseiken, and decides to teach it to the two. However, Yusuke, who channeled the Third Eye of Transcendence, arrives and captures the heroes before the Demon King pulls out Astra from Yoko, revealing her to be his daughter!**

 **TB: Where will the story go from there?! Well, let's begin the conclusion and find out. Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own Disney or anything that might be used in this except for the original concepts within. This is just a fun concept for a potential Disney movie in the future, so just relax, let loose, have fun, and enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone made it back to the castle dungeon after finding mostly everything in the castle itself to be messed up and ransacked. Each of the group were thrown into separate dungeons, with Yoko joining the same one as her mother before the door closed.

"Yoko!" Akemi gasped, rushing over and hugging her, "They didn't hurt you?"

"I… I'm okay, Mother," Yoko assured, hugging her mother back before pushing her back softly.

"Let me go, let me go! I don't care what that jerk said, let me go already! Hey-OW! Watch the hair! You pull my tail, I'm gonna bite your horns off!" they heard someone struggle, turning to see Astra's physical form being held against her will by other demons while Gouki chuckled standing by.

"Is that…?" Akemi responded, confused and surprised by what she was seeing.

"Yes… Astra," Yoko confirmed, Akemi taking a close look at the demon girl and noticing the uncanny resemblance.

"She… She looks like you."

" **Your Highness, allow me to properly introduce you to my daughter, Astra,"** Gouki spoke up, formally introducing them to his daughter.

"Stop calling me that!" Astra snapped back, "I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"This was that alternate personality inside of you since you were a baby? But if she's a demon, how did she manifest within you?" Akemi asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I have no idea," Yoko confessed.

" **That I can explain before leaving you here to rot. See, my daughter was always a rebellious spirit, even I had trouble controlling her and telling her what is to be done. I talked to her about what is expected of her, informing her of her responsibilities as the demon master, how she would lead them against the humans. She prattled on and on about freedom and doing what she pleases before she spat in my face,"** Gouki informed before Astra literally spat at Gouki yet again.

"You just wanted me under your heel. I am not bound by fate or destiny!" Astra snapped back.

" **SILENCE!"**

Gouki gives her daughter the same glare he gave Akemi, making her visibly shake and grunt.

" **Now as I was saying, she had enough and talked out of turn. She thought that she could challenge me in a fight. If she wins, then she was free to leave and follow her own pursuits. Our duel was… rather one-sided in my favor,"** Gouki continued, clenching his fist enough to make his fingers crack, " **With her defeat, I banished her from the demon world by splitting her very soul apart, her soul to be reborn in the human world. I did not anticipate she'd be reborn in quite the manner she was."**

"So that's what happened?" Yoko responded, stunned at the revelation.

"Yoko, I don't want anything to do with this deadbeat! Y-You have to help me!" Astra pleaded.

" **Princess Murakami isn't going to be your vessel anymore. You are coming with me, so we can do what we were destined to do,"** Gouki informed, motioning to the demons to make them take Astra away.

"Ergh! Yoko!"

"Astra!" Yoko called out, but they were now too far within earshot, leaving her saddened, tears welling up before she got down on her knees, "No… we've been so terrible to each other for 18 years. We were understanding each other…"

"Yoko… I'm very sorry…" Akemi apologized, Yoko crying into her mother's chest.

"All Astra wanted was to be understood… she wanted people to get to know her for who she really was. She's about to be taken away to do who knows what…"

"Hey, you gonna give up on her now? Princess, I may not understand your situation fully, but if I learned anything about protecting others, it's that you always stay by their side and never lose them," Kai responded from a nearby cell, Yoko and Akemi looking over to the Ronin.

"So what if the relationship between you and Astra was a bit rocky to begin with, you've started to grow together through my training!" Tsukasa added on, encouraging Yoko from another cell.

"Milady, I've known you for years, and I know you better than anyone. You and Lady Astra had struggles, but you also both grew really close. You two are like sisters, aren't you?" Rika pointed out and encouraged, making Yoko wipe the tears from her eyes.

"*chuckles a little* You're right… demon or not, she is like my sister. We've had really difficult times, and I'm not going to give up on her," Yoko nodded, gaining a confident look as she stood up, "As Princess of Kyoto, I can't just stand in here and watch these monsters do what they want!"

"You have grown so well, Yoko. I'm proud," Akemi smiled as Yoko began to look around for something before spotting a guard standing by with the keys, "Where's Minori? Is he here with us or did he get taken too?"

The group suddenly heard Minori's growling before some crashing was heard, revealing the hulked up demon fox rushing in, having toppled some of the demons down and even knocking out the guard who held the keys.

"That answers your question," Tsukasa noted, impressed by the fox's timing.

"Come here, boy. Bring the keys over to one of us so we can unlock ourselves out," Kai urged as Minori looked over curiously and picked up the keys hanging from a loop on the guard's pants, "Yes, that's it! Those are the keys."

"Now just bring it to one of us. Come on, Minori," Rika added, Minori rushing over and handing the keys to her, "Good boy! Very good boy!"

Rika quickly shuffled through the keys and unlocked her cell door before opening it and rushing over to unlock the others out.

"There we go. Now we have to make it up there and stop Gouki from fulfilling his ambitions," Tsukasa deduced.

"Rika, I would like you to keep Mother safe and make sure no harm comes to her. Minori can go with you," Yoko instructed.

"You can count on me, Lady Yoko," Rika assured, bowing out of respect before the muscular humanoid fox walked towards her and Akemi.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Akemi inquired of her daughter.

"What else? I'm going to help my sister," Yoko informed, smiling at her mother as she was just about ready to move.

"Wait! Before you go to where they are…" Tsukasa started as he picked up some wrist guards from the display uniform Minori used, handing them to her to show they would cover everything from her wrist to slightly below her elbow, "Keep these with you."

"...Thank you, Sensei."

Yoko slipped on the black guards, tightening them around her arms to secure them firmly before gripping her fists.

"I'm ready now."

"Be careful," Akemi bid her daughter, the two embracing for a moment before the princess ran off.

"We shall keep you well guarded while taking out any demon that comes our way, Your Highness," Tsukasa vowed to Akemi, the queen nodding as Kai put his gorilla mask on and readied his sword.

* * *

A demon then emerged from the shadows before Gouki, revealing in its hands a blood red gem.

" **Yes. At last… the Third Eye of Finality…"** Gouki smirked widely, Astra still struggling against his minions' grasp before noticing the Third Eye of Balance all by its lonesome.

This gave her an idea as she started to headbutt the demon right in the nose before tripping up the other one. She then ran towards it, and before Gouki could even react, she already grabbed it in her hand.

" **Trying to defy me once again, my daughter?"**

"It's not the first time and it won't be the last. Now don't come any closer to me or I'll use this!" Astra threatened, holding the purple gem in her hand, making her father laugh.

" **You think you can fight using that? Do you even know how to use it?"**

"I'll figure it out."

" **Go ahead and try it… see how it feels."**

"I'm not joking! I'll use this to destroy you!"

" **...Do it then…"**

Astra growled, gripping the gem tightly in her hands before slamming it into her forehead, causing the gemstone to shatter and for the power to seep into her body. She grunted and groaned with her skin starting to darken to a purplish tone, bat wings sprouting from her back as intricate markings appeared on her body to show tattoos of sorts, her horns got longer and sharper, her nails turned into massive claws, and where she slammed the purple gem on her forehead opened up a purple eye.

"I'm going to destroy you until there's nothing left!" Astra roared, flying towards her father for a fight, but was interrupted by Yusuke, who held out his naginata and blocked her, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I cannot let you do that!" Yusuke shouted back.

The two enhanced individuals then charged at each other, claw to blade as they shot up into the air and flying throughout the throne room to try and attack one another. Astra roared as she attacked more ferociously and aggressively.

" **While you two are occupied, I'll be taking in all the power of this gem. Because it's the most powerful, it will take longer to channel its power to the fullest and end this world,"** Gouki uttered to himself as he began to absorb the power in it.

"Now that you are free from Princess Yoko, I will have no guilt over defeating you!" Yusuke smirked as he spun the naginata at a rapid pace before flying straight towards Astra to slash at her.

However, she used her claws to stop the momentum and to try and push back with her own strength, managing to tackle Yusuke to the ground and make the whole ground rumble.

"I killed Yoko's father by accident because you moved out of the way… there's no one around for me to make that mistake again… I swear that I will kill you for what you did!" Astra shouted out of rage as they continued to fight.

Astra roared, managing to overpower Yusuke for a bit before he pulled off some slashing moves of his own.

* * *

Over to Kai, he kept using his Iaijutsu to slash at any of the other demons and disarming the guards while Tsukasa channeled Mana to force the demons away and dissipate with a punch and a kick.

"Watch out!" Tsukasa hollered, pointing to more demons falling from the ceiling towards them.

The mystic then breathed in, focusing on channeling Mana in his hands before swiping his hand in a wave motion, causing a slash of energy to explode outward and come into contact with the demons. Kai seemed relieved before giving Tsukasa a nod as they kept slashing.

"This way, Your Highness. Take it easy," Rika responded, escorting Akemi along with the others before they noticed taller demons coming their way.

Minori roared with bulging muscles and all, grappling the demons with his arms and slapping them around with his ten tails. He even used his tails to grab the demons by the neck and throw them up in the air. He then jumped up after them before punching them all, grabbing them, and then slamming their bodies into the ground, impressing the others. He then turned around and gave a smile to his friends before he shrunk down.

* * *

Over with Yoko, she was making her way to the throne room, only to find the entranceway blocked by several demons. She then let out a breath before setting her legs about 2-3 feet apart from each other with both hands open and arms out, her toes firmly gripping the ground. With that, she channeled the familiar Mana in her body before the demons roared and started rushing at her. She quickly countered each demon with some blocks, punches, and kicks, all charged with Mana causing the foes to disintegrate and back away.

"Hya!" Yoko shouted, throwing a roundhouse before jumping and throwing a spinning back kick to a taller demon's head.

The demons attempted to outnumber and overwhelm her, but through the use of her Mana, she was able to thin out the numbers until she made a clearing big enough for her to run to the door. Then she opened it to see Astra's new form taking on Yusuke, gasping as the two aerial combatants kept slashing and attacking each other.

"Astra?" she muttered in shock, finding it hard to believe that she had such power.

As the fight continued to get more intense, Astra and Yusuke landed back down on the floor. The two panted, starting to sweat a little bit.

"You still want another go at me?" Astra scoffed, ready to keep fighting.

"I'm not finished with you until you fall and don't get back up," Yusuke growled, both of them walking towards each other before they suddenly heard their hearts beat loud, making them groan in agony, "Wh-What's happening!?"

"I… I'm feeling weaker!"

" **Neither of you noticed? The Third Eyes you wield drain their user's of their energy for different reasons. The Third Eye of Transcendence does grant the user god like powers… but at the expense of slowly draining the user's life force,"** Gouki explained, almost done absorbing the Third Eye of Finality, " **As for the Third Eye of Balance, it requires two souls to wield properly, otherwise the user dies from the excess."**

"You… You lied to us? Why… I trusted you when you promised me," Yusuke grunted and panted.

"You goaded me into using this gem to get me to die…" Astra growled, Yoko hiding quickly so no one could see her as she silently gasped, clearly concerned for her soul sister.

" **I knew you were too confident in yourself to use it against me, my daughter,"** Gouki scoffed, " **But you, Yusuke… you are a pathetic human being. You actually believed I'd let you, a human, rule alongside me? How naive you are. All those horrible things you've done for me, and now you will die in anguish because your inferiority complex lead you to this point!"**

Both Yoko and Astra looked to the distraught Yusuke who was still gripping his chest, the princess still horrified by this revelation while Astra growled some more as Gouki laughed, crushing the gem in his hand as he gained a red aura, growing more muscle mass as his skin turned blood red with cracks of black energy, massive bat wings, large shoulder spikes, a long draconic tail, and his eyes turning pure black with red irises, complete with a third eye of the same color on his forehead as he laughed.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Astra screamed, firing a purple laser form the eye on her forehead, Gouki chuckling before firing a black laser with red outlines from his own forehead eyeball.

Yoko looked on in shock as she watched the two enter a beam struggle, the demon girl looking like she'd lose at any moment. She tried to think of what to do before she remembered something, something that her father told her.

' _I know that you will find balance. Balance will always win out in the end'_ she heard his words echo in her head.

"Balance… to even attempt Shinseiken, Astra and I needed to find a balance between each other. And now I found out that this Third Eye of Balance needs two souls to use it…" Yoko whispered to herself, the gears in her head turning at a rate unseen even in the fastest of modern machines before it clicked in her head, "That's it!"

With this realization, she ran out with a yell, surprising Yusuke as he watched her head towards Gouki, Mana being channeled in her foot before throwing a jumping kick against him to stop the beam struggle. This allowed Astra to roar and knock her father into the wall with her beam before falling to her knee, panting as she saw Yoko stand defiantly

"Yoko… y-you came…" Astra panted, grabbing her chest in pain, clearly weakened by the power she used.

"I wasn't going to leave you to die!" Yoko shouted, placing her hands on Astra's shoulders as the demon girl looked up to her, "I figured it out! The Third Eye of Balance needs two souls to wield it, right? You and I have to rejoin again like it has been for 18 years!"

"W-Wasn't it both a pain for us to share the same body? If we merge again… we'll probably never be the same again…"

"I know you and I had our differences, but think of how we've been during Sensei's training! Ever since we opened up to each other, I think we've been getting closer to understanding one another! Dare I say… I've come to see you as a spiritual sister of mine…"

Astra's eyes widened in mix of amazement and disbelief. The girl who forced her back into her body for 18 years is actually accepting her as family at this very moment. Astra couldn't help but tear up a bit and smile as she started squeezing Yoko in a tight embrace.

"...You have no idea… how much that means to me," Astra sobbed, "Family who actually lets me be who I am… thank you… my sister."

Yoko smiled as she accepted the embrace and stroked her hair. Gouki growled as he got back up, getting their attention. He then let out a ferocious roar before firing another beam from the forehead eye. However, Yusuke quickly flew in and blocked it with both naginata and his body as the weapon broke but he then used his own white eye laser to push back against Gouki and knock him on his knees.

"Yusuke!?" Yoko and Astra gasped in shock at this, Yoko approaching her uncle.

"While he's staggering, let me do one last thing as recompense for all that I've done. Please!" Yusuke pleaded as he reached out to Yoko and started limping towards Astra, "I can use the last of my power to restore the Third Eye she shattered, ridding Astra of the power and making the gem of Balance whole again."

"But with that amount of power, you'll die!"

"It's better to die a warrior than live a life of dishonor… Astra, come here."

Astra then limped closer, still weakened from her misuse of the gem, but managed to reach Yusuke as he placed his hand over her forehead eye and grunted. His palm glowed pure white as he pulled the shards out of her forehead, healing her in the process and Astra returning to her normal form, the purple gem restoring itself and landing in Yoko's hand, but as a result, Yusuke soon lost his glow and fell to the ground.

"Yusuke…" Astra uttered in disbelief.

"You don't have to say anything else… I am at peace with myself now. Maybe I should've been a more confident man alongside my brother, then I wouldn't have been so easily swayed by Gouki…" Yusuke panted, his voice starting to get quiet as he looked up to the sky and his body starts to dissipate into white orbs, "It's getting dark now… as my life now departs, I only pray that the king and the gods can forgive me in the afterlife for the crimes I have committed and the dishonor I have brought upon myself."

"...It's okay, Yusuke. I forgive you…" Yoko assured, stroking his hair as Astra was on her knees looking at him, the princess nudging her.

"Oh yeah… we're here with you," Astra added, not completely on board with forgiving Yusuke, but did so for her soul sister.

This allowed Yusuke to let out a weak but genuine smile as his body completely turned into a white energy and disappeared, the orbs floating up into the afterlife. As Yoko and Astra looked up, they sighed, the human princess and the demon girl looking to the purple gem before seeing Gouki get back up, laughing hysterically.

" **How foolish Yusuke was to the end! He had his chance to end me, yet he decides to restore the Third Eye of Balance and take away your powers as some form of 'recompense' for his sins? He truly was an idiot!"** he scoffed as he laughed off Yusuke's death, Yoko and Astra gaining angry expressions before nodding at each other.

They held hands before standing back up, the Third Eye of Balance in their hands in between their palms before they both glared at Gouki.

"Don't you DARE mock his SACRIFICE!" they both screamed in unison, channeling their inner strength as Mana welled up from the Earth into their bodies, causing the Third Eye of Balance to glow brighter "Your delusions of grandeur end right here!"

They both crushed the gem in their hand, the shards floating around their hands before they levitated in the air.

' _Do you understand now, Astra? Two souls really are needed to channel the full power of the Third Eye of Balance…'_ Yoko asked mentally.

' _Right… I'm the Yin to your Yang. The darkness to your light,'_ Astra responded, the two bodies closing their eyes and circling each other before they both glowed blue for Yoko and red for Astra.

' _Even though you were born of the darkness, I now see that you have a pure heart like I do, and we both seek to right the wrongs.'_

' _Maybe sharing the same body isn't such a bad thing after all…'_

' _The darkness and the light… are becoming one!'_ they both shouted as the two colors joined together to form the purple light that seemed to merge with the two.

After the glow died down, Gouki saw Yoko's body descending back onto the floor gracefully. With her body back as one, she opened her eyes, her left eye being blue, her right eye being red, but then she gained a third eye, except hers formed like a tattoo of an eye on the forehead with a purple iris, except hers had three markings on either side.

" **This power…"** Gouki gawked in disbelief.

"Am I a human?" Yoko wondered as her blue eye flashed.

"Or am I a demon?" Astra questioned, the red eye flashing in response before Yoko moved her body in fluent motions, Mana manifesting around her, "Thanks to you, I was reborn inside the body of this new Princess of Kyoto."

"With Astra's aid, I gained the confidence and skills necessary to defend our kingdom and the world against monsters like you."

"We are one and the same, and we will bring an end to your ambitions!" they both declared in unison as their third eye shone a brilliant purple as Gouki growled in response.

Gouki soon roared, running towards Yoko as they began their fight. Gouki started by punching Yoko who blocked each blow before the demon king backfisted her in the face to make her stumble. Yoko tried throwing some more punches, only for hers to get blocked each time before Gouki elbowed her in the face and punched her in the gut, followed by spinning around to whack her with his tail. Yoko managed to get up and block more blow from Gouki, and when he stumbled with a blocked kick, she used that to her advantage by punching him straight in the chest. This was followed up by another kick from the princess before throwing another punch. Gouki blocked it, only to get hit in the face before trying to throw his own punch, only for that to get blocked and then get a jumping kick to the chest before two jumping knees to the head. Yoko continued throwing some attacks in, Gouki getting his momentum back by grabbing her wrist and then headbutting her to the ground. He then took off into the air as the black energy with blood red outlines was charged into his fist and started to come back down, but Yoko quickly saw this as Astra helped her dodge roll out of the way, the Demon King's fist creating a crater before he rushed over to continue his onslaught.

" **You think you can keep up with such power? You are weak! You are nothing compared to a Demon God!"** Gouki taunted, throwing multiple punches in a blurring motion, but Astra helped Yoko catch them at an equally fast speed before a short Mana burst made him stumble back.

Yoko took this as an opening to charge Mana in both her fists before giving Gouki a double fisted punch right in the chest to make him stumble back further. Astra yelled out before the two ran in and used the opening as their opportunity to attack as one, a flurry of punches and kicks enhanced with Mana before she backed up. They leapt into the air and kicked Gouki multiple times, quickly landing and giving Gouki a double-fisted uppercut, and finishing the combo with a double axe handle down to the ground.

"Is that all you got, Daddy Dearest? Come on!" Astra scoffed and taunted, her half motioning him to bring it on.

Gouki growled as he got up before roaring, flying in the air to deliver a diving claw attack, Yoko and Astra barely dodging as the demon king rushed at her, giving the princess several knees and claws before sending her in the air.

" **You insect!"** he shouted as he flew up and grabbed her by the head before slamming and scraping her against the wall.

In an attempt to stop him, Yoko and Astra gripped Gouki to try and make him loosen his grip. However, the self proclaimed Demon God, in his rage, roared as he slammed the two-in-one being so hard at the floor, it sent them crashing through several stories of the building before landing near the entrance of the castle. This got the attention of Akemi, Rika, and the others, the group being shocked by this turn of events before Minori sensed Gouki following his target. Minori then pushed the others away to keep them away from the shockwave that shook everything up before Gouki was seen, having stomped on Yoko's chest before doing the same to her face with a frighteningly large thud.

"YOKO/LADY YOKO!" Akemi and Rika gasped in shock and concern, Minori keeping them back.

"You monster!" Kai shouted as he was about ready to unsheathe his sword.

"It's not over yet. Look," Tsukasa pointed out as the others looked at Yoko, Gouki noticing the Third Eye of Balance glowing before it fired, a purple beam of energy forcing him off of the princess as he floated in the air.

Yoko then got back up as she spread black feathered wings from her back before she let out a breath, taking to the air and firing the third eye laser again. Gouki managed to fly around and avoid it, but it was damaging some of the castle in the process. Akemi looked shocked by this as they all ran out of the castle, Yoko flying before tackling him outside as well, thunder booming in the sky as the two combatants continued to clash.

This got the attention of the rest of the villagers watching as it began to rain down harshly onto the landscape, the two combatants continuing to chase each other in the skies. They were then caught in a beam struggle with their third eye lasers pushing each other back and forth before it exploded outward, sending them back down on the ground. They flew towards each other yet again, clashing before Gouki flew up and roared as his third eye laser blasted down at the princess, Astra helping Yoko roll out of the way of the blast, but just barely as they got in closer. Astra then tried to continue the assault with a turning axe kick, but Gouki moved out of the way of that. The Demon King continued to block most of her attacks, and when he made a move to kick her down, his daughter just dodged and countered with some punches. Yoko also took a turn throwing some powerful Mana punches of her own, the last one sending Gouki flying in the air and crashing into some buildings before rolling on the roof.

"Here we come!" Yoko and Astra shouted as they rushed back towards their target.

" **Right here!"** Gouki responded, zipping through the air before the two's fists collided, creating a massive shockwave of energy that shook the village beneath them and making everyone watching gasp.

Soon, everyone gasped as Yoko's body dropped to the ground, Gouki stumbling but recovering enough to get up from his knees and approach the princess.

" **Looks like you drained yourselves too soon,"** Gouki smirked as he gave off his intimidating glare to petrify Yoko in her place and make her immobile, " **You both put up a valiant effort, but it can only get you so far. You consider yourselves sisters… then you can die like sisters."**

He growled as his third eye began to charge up a red laser with crackling black energy, ready to finish off Yoko. She grunted trying to break free before her blue eye and red eye both glowed, she and Astra roaring as they suddenly uppercutted Gouki, making him prematurely fire off his eye laser into the sky and making him fly upward in the air before falling down.

" **What?! You moved after looking into my eyes? How is that possible…"**

"The same cheap tricks won't work on us again, Gouki," Astra scoffed, wiping some dust off her shoulders.

"We learn quickly and adapt better," Yoko added, clenching her fist as she and Astra focused on channeling their Mana before running towards Gouki.

The two roared as they flew towards Gouki, punching him multiple times, followed up with some kicks before uppercutting him high in the air before their hand glowed blue as she winded up.

"CHESTO!" they both shouted as they chopped down on his head, both of them crashing down with a heavy impact, a cloud of dust and debris rising up, blocking all view of them until the rain made the dust vanish, revealing the princess standing tall above Gouki.

" **This can't be happening to me… I am the Demon God… I cannot be defeated by a weak human and… my own daughter…"** Gouki coughed.

"Do you see now, Daddy? I am free to make my own destiny and my own set of rules, and I don't need family like YOU to push me into something I'm not," Astra informed with a confident look on her face.

"This land is protected. Now crawl back to wherever you came from and never return," Yoko warned, turning around and walking away.

Gouki felt humiliated and dejected, growling as he got back up, his hand behind his back glowing. He moved in closer, ready to attack the princess and making everyone watching feel tense.

"Hissatsu," they both whispered before turning around and throwing a hard Mana infused punch right into Gouki's chest, making him gasp in pain.

She then kicked him hard in the chin to send him flying up in the air as they channeled their Mana into their Third Eye, charging up a sphere of energy. With a roar, they fired the superpowered third eye laser right at the demon king, who screamed and roared in pain as his body began to glow brighter with beams of light shining out of it. The laser seemed to be purifying him, but as we all know, purification to demons means erasing. With one final scream of agony, Gouki dissipated into nothingness as the rain seemed to have stopped and the clouds cleared.

"Unlike Yoko, I don't give second chances…" Astra sighed as they closed their eyes let out a breath, the wings and the third eye tattoo disappearing.

She then opened her blue eyes, indicating that it was Yoko as she looked at her fellow villagers, seeing they were all in complete shock at what she did to protect them from the demons. The princess then walked back towards her castle, and after what felt like a few minutes, all the villagers applauded, hollering and clapping in support of Yoko, calling her their princess AND their savior. This made Yoko smile in near embarrassment, but also in triumph and relief as she made it back to her allies at home, Minori returning to his normal small size and jumping on Yoko to lick him, making her giggle.

"Minori, stop," she laughed as the fox tickled her with his licking.

"That was amazing, Lady Yoko!" Rika smiled in excitement while clapping.

"Talk about impressive, kid," Kai added with his own smile.

"Indeed. You have proven yourself not only to use the Shinseiken, but also to wield the Third Eye of Balance," Tsukasa noted with a smile, Yoko bowing to him out of respect.

She then saw her mother approach her, and while the older woman was filled with joy, relief and excitement, she was able to contain it with nothing more than a smile.

"If only your father can see you now… not only a princess, but now a defender of our land," Akemi smiled, complimenting her daughter on how much she's grown.

"Thank you, Mother. But… there's someone else I believe should have a word with you," Yoko informed before one of her eyes turned red.

"Wait, what?" Astra gawked, confused as to what was happening.

"Don't you have anything to say to Mother?"

"I-I don't want to."

However, everyone else looked to Astra as both eyes became red along with her cheeks.

"Is she blushing?" Kai asked.

"Oh my goodness, Astra is blushing!" Rika realized and giggled.

"Stop it, this is embarrassing enough as it is! I never had a conversation with her because I kept getting pushed away and she probably doesn't know my whole stor-," Astra retorted before Akemi suddenly embraced her much to her surprise.

"I heard plenty about you from Yoko… I don't think you're any trouble at all. Welcome to the family," Akemi assured and smiled, accepting Astra as her own daughter.

While surprised, Astra actually began to tear up and return the embrace while crying into Akemi's shoulder. After 18 years and a near life threatening journey to stop the demons, Astra finally felt like she was part of a family who accepts her for who she is as both her new mother and sister smiled at her.

* * *

A week has passed since the epic confrontation between the princess and the demon king, Yoko yawned as she got out of bed, her hair in a mess as she stretched.

"Good morning, Lady Yoko," Rika smiled as she helped clean up some.

"Mmm, good morning Rika," Yoko yawned while rubbing her eyes, one of them now red.

"What time is it?" Astra added as Yoko stretched, trying to orient herself.

"I would wager it's about two hours after the sun rose. Your mother is waiting for you in the throne room to discuss plans," Rika informed.

"Did I oversleep again?" Yoko asked with a bit of a groan.

"It would seem like it. Her Highness has been waiting half an hour for you."

"Okay, I got to get myself ready."

"Your kimono is right there, milady."

"Thank you!" Yoko smiled as she walked over to where it was hung and grabbed it.

* * *

Later, she and her mother were walking down a hall, Yoko's kimono having both red and blue patterns on the bottom while she still wore the white sleeveless gi and black wrist guards on top.

"How goes with rebuilding the castle and the village?" Yoko inquired of her mother.

"Progress is going wonderfully. Surprising how little damage was caused from that fight last week," Akemi informed and admitted.

"Any word from Kai yet?"

"He's leading our best soldiers out there to find any demons that are wandering the land. His progress hasn't turned up yet."

"Let's hope to hear from him soon."

They continued walking in a hall where repairs were still going on in the throne room, seeing some scorch marks being cleaned off as well as a pillar being hoisted back up.

"Easy, easy…" one of the workers responded before the rope snapped.

With a smirk, Astra took over before the black angel wings came out and she flew up to grab the pillar, preventing it from falling.

"I gotcha," she assured as she helped push the pillar up with her strength before the Third Eye tattoo appeared on her forehead and she used the laser to weld the pillar back into place, "There we go!"

"Thank you, Lady Astra!" the worker smiled while bowing.

"Gonna take some getting used to being referred to as Lady," Astra admitted before landing back next to Akemi, wings retracting and the tattoo disappearing, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Astra. You were just trying to be helpful, and everyone appreciates it," Akemi assured as Yoko's blue eyes returned while they walked out onto the balcony overlooking the city.

Yoko and her mother looked over the village, the former smiling at how their people were thriving. She then noticed Kai and the rest of their guards returning to the village on horseback smiling at their arrival as they continued looking out into the horizon, thinking about their village's bright future.

* * *

 **TB: And with that, Oni no Kokoro… has ended.**

 **KKD: That was quite the ride, but it was a fun one. I feel we did a pretty good job at this potential Disney film.**

 **TB: If Disney ever picks up on an idea like this somewhere down the line, it'll be cool. But hey, I thought it would be fun just to take a crack at it ourselves.**

 **KKD: Yea. It's not easy to capture that Disney magic, but from what we did write up, I feel we got a good baseline for such a film… I think I just said something similar twice, but you know what I mean.**

 **TB: So, how did this final part turn out? I think it went awesomely.**

 **KKD: I think it was an incredible ending to this wonderful tale.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: That battle, man. I mean, oh my Gami-Kai was that impressive.**

 **TB: Yep, that was my favorite part too. We mostly drew from the Ryu vs. Jin Kazama Death Battle for reference, but added our own flairs to it to make it different.**

 **KKD: Naturally. I mean it makes sense since we had characters with demon powers, we needed a source to get comparisons to. And I think our twist on the story was good enough to make it unique.**

 **TB: And we hope you've enjoyed our take on a Japanese Disney Princess before Disney itself can give it a shot. Let's also hope this was enough to wow you and hold you over until we get back to our Super Hero Time stories.**

 **KKD: Speaking of, we may need to get back to those sooner or later, as well as our other projects.**

 **TB: Will we make more of these? Who knows. *chuckles* Who knows. *taps the side of his nose***

 **KKD: Until then, you know who we are. Ore wa KKD Silver.**

 **TB: I'm am TokuBrony… tanoshimi ni (we hope you enjoyed it).**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
